Tres no son multitud
by Kalhie
Summary: Es posible amar a dos personas que juntas, tienen todo lo que siempre has soñado? Ginny se encuentra con esta pregunta, lo divertido son las respuestas que ira encontrando.
1. Y como es el

Eeeeh mi primera historia! escribo para mi, lo que me gustaria que pasara en un Hogwarts paralelo, pero lo comparto con uds y espero que me dejen reviews para ir mejorando... Todos los personajes pertenecen a doña tengomuchoooroja-ja-ja-JKRowling, pero hay algunos de mi invención. Eso. Dejen reviews and enjoy! 

Harry observo a Ginny, sacudida por los sollozos, indefensa en sus brazos. Deseo haber estado ahí para asestarle un golpe a lo Muggle a esa chica cruel que se burlo de ella, diciéndole que había lo había besado dos noches atrás. Aun con las pestañas llenas de lágrimas, era bellísima…tanto como deseaba aplastar a esa chica tonta, deseaba besar a su tierna y dulce novia. Tomó su rostro y miró los ojos azules, profundos, todavía asustados.

-Harry, estamos hace tan poco tiempo juntos…pero yo siento que esto es demasiado fuerte, siempre te he querido, y el estar contigo, poder besarte, es algo que no cambiaría por nada…oh, Harry…-y se acercó a él, juntando sus labios tibios contra los de su novio. Harry adoraba esos labios como plumas que siempre lo habían besado tímidamente. Sin embargo, esa vez fue distinto, y el lo supo cuando la lengua de Ginny buscó la suya y se entrelazó a ella, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en las piernas de Harry. Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que ninguno se esperaba, dada la inexperiencia de Ginny y la sobreexperiencia de Harry; ella tomó la iniciativa, demostrando que a veces el entusiasmo es mejor que la experiencia, y el se dejo llevar, para acabar (después de haber complacido a su novia, por supuesto; los Gryffindor tenían fama de cumplidores, al contrario de los Slytherin) sofocando un grito que se hubiera escuchado hasta en la cabaña de Hagrid. Se acostó sobre ella, con la frente perlada de sudor por esos breves pero intensos minutos. Ginny estaba demasiado asombrada para hablar; esto era lo que se había estado perdiendo todos esos años, mientras esperaba al hombre ideal? "Bueno, el valió la espera…pero ahora TENGO que recuperar el tiempo perdido!" pensó, sonriendo y tratando de desenredar el salvaje pelo de Harry.

-Weasley y Potter! Por Salazar! Esperen a que le cuente a Draco!

Harry saltó hasta el techo del susto, y palideció al escuchar el nombre de su archienemigo en boca de quien creyó que era Goyle. Se incorporaron para ver la esquina de una túnica desapareciendo en la puerta de la sala.

-Dios mío, Harry! Vístete, tenemos que pararlo!

-Mi varita! Dame mi varita!-grito Harry mientras se vestía a toda velocidad. Ginny le lanzo la suya, ya que la de Harry no aparecía por mas que diera vuelta la ropa; vestido solo con los pantalones, Harry se asomo a la puerta, pero no había ni señas de Goyle, y el ruido de pasos lo hizo entrar a la sala de nuevo y hechizar la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

-Podríamos haber hecho eso antes- dijo Ginny, entre preocupada y risueña. Todavía no terminaba de vestirse, pero con una carcajada que no pudo evitar al ver la pinta de Harry, se le acercó y lo abrazó.- Calma, calma, no me mires como si tuviera la cabeza de un hipogrifo. Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Malfoy no tendrá como comprobarlo, y nadie le creerá, siendo enemigos como son; creerán que lo inventó para perjudicarte.

Harry no estaba tan tranquilo, Malfoy no era de los que no aprovechaban las armas que tenían. Y si…?

-Ginny!- exclamó,- Le va a decir a Snape! Y el es capaz de hacernos tragar un caldero de Veritaserum con tal de perjudicarnos…. Vamos!

Y sin hacer caso de las protestas de Ginny, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la sala sin esperarla. Corrió hasta llegar a su dormitorio y saco un pedazo de pergamino viejo, lo toco con la varita y busco a Goyle…demasiado tarde, ya estaban juntos…y ahí se acercaba Crabbe, y Pansy Parkinson…cada vez se les unía más gente…

-Oh, vamos, como si ustedes no lo hicieran, pedazos de idiotas…

-Harry.

Se dio vuelta sobresaltado al oír la voz de la chica en la habitación.

-Ginny! Como subiste? Ron no…?

-Ron está muy ocupado despidiéndose de Hermione, y todos los demás están en la fiesta, abajo en el campo de Quidditch-dijo Ginny, luciendo verdaderamente triste.-Harry, tengo la solución para que todo esto no tenga ninguna importancia.

El la miro; no lo dijo precisamente alegre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Ven, siéntate aquí…

-No, prefiero que no…Harry, debemos hacer como que terminamos, y el momento ideal para hacerlo es ahora, en la fiesta.

-Que? Por que?

-Porque así, lo que hayamos hecho no tendrá ninguna importancia, quizás nos den detenciones, pero no nos expulsaran. Tenemos que hacer que Malfoy nos vea para que no pueda usar esa información contra nosotros.-y acto seguido, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar con el.

-Pero…pero…Ginny, yo te quiero! Y justo ahora que… bueno, que…

-Calma. Solo tendremos que fingir que terminamos, pero nos seguiremos viendo a escondidas. Sólo estoy triste porque todas esas arpías te empezaran a acosar de nuevo.

Harry había llevado el mapa del merodeador con el, y al examinarlo se dio cuenta de que Malfoy y su tropa venían en su dirección.

-Ginny…Ginny, no es necesario, pensaremos en algo…

-Harry! Es la única solución que tenemos, ahora que todo ese grupo lo sabe! Tenemos que actuar rápido y esto es lo más sencillo y efectivo que podemos hacer y que no termine con esos idiotas bañados en mocos murciélago!- los Slytherin venían subiendo las escaleras desde las mazmorras y en cualquier momento aparecerían. Ginny tomó aire.- Harry, eres un bestia! En que estabas pensando? Crees que no sé que no me quieres? Crees que no sé que lo que dijo esa chica es verdad?

Harry se quedó mudo al ver la fiera expresión de Ginny. No supo que responder.

-Anda, niégalo, miénteme como lo has hecho todo este tiempo! No voy a ser otra más de tus conquistas, a la que puedes desechar cuando te aburras, sabías? Aquí tienes!

Y abofeteó a Harry tan fuerte que llegó a sacarle lágrimas, justo en el momento en que los Slytherin emergían al pasillo de entrada y se quedaban petrificados con la escena. Harry, con la mente nublada por la sorpresa, el dolor y la humillación, no supo lo que decía:

-Pues bien, si eso es lo que quieres, niñita, hazlo! Pero eso no te va a sacar el olor a leche! Eso me pasa por meterme con bebés como tú!- gritó enfurecido y salió al exterior, sin hacer caso de los "oooohh" y los "aah!" de los demás. Varias personas volvían de la fiesta en el estadio y también habían visto lo que pasaba. A Harry no le importo; no supo que pasó con Ginny, tan dolido estaba de que se hubiese tomado su papel tan en serio. Jamás en su vida había sido golpeado por una chica, y menos por una que quisiera.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de Quidditch la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Las cuatro casas reunidas conversaban entre sí, despidiendo a los compañeros que partirían de intercambio a Beauxbatons, Onapral, Durmstrang, New Wastle y Alla-Am-Zar. El ambiente era de relajo total dado que los profesores habían suavizado la vigilancia y les permitieron traer whisky de fuego, cigarrillos de mandrágora y algunas bromas de Weasley Bromas Mágicas, entre ellas un par de fuegos artificiales con forma de sirenas que nadaban entre los alumnos, asustando a más de alguno. En los alrededores algunos chicos deambulaban, y frente al lago, apoyados en un tronco, se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Fred (que había venido a supervisar el uso de los fuegos artificiales), Parvati, Seamus y Luna, además de algunos chicos de Hufflepuff que nadie conocía.

-Vamos, Parvati! Tienes que pagar tu penitencia!-gritaban los chicos de Hufflepuff, con la voz traposa, subiendo sus vasos para celebrar a la chica.

-Oh, está bien- dijo ella y se puso a bailar lentamente la música que tarareaban casi todos en coro mientras se sacaba la túnica entre las risas de sus compañeros; la única que no parecía divertirse era Hermione, que miraba a Parvati y a Ron alternativamente, con el ceño fruncido. Fred se dio cuenta y detuvo el show.

-A ver, a ver, Hermione, qué sucede? Deberías relajarte un poco más y pasarlo bien! Es tu última noche en Hogwarts!- al escuchar estas palabras, Hermione palideció aún más y Ron se atragantó con su bebida.- Mira, te propongo algo que es absolutamente ilegal…no te gustaría hacer algo ilegal antes de irte? Digo, para que tengas algo que contarle a Viktor en Durmstrang…

Esta vez Ron se paró, tambaleante; de no ser xq se apoyó en el árbol, se caía encima de todos, y resbaló hasta el suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil.

-Ok, y que seria eso tan al margen de la ley que tienes que proponerme?- pregunto Hermione, desafiante, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios tras ver el espectáculo de Ron.

-Tengo algo aquí que nunca has probado y que te serviría bastante para aflojarte la corbata…

-Si son cigarrillos de Mandrágora, guárdatelos. Esos no tienen ningún efecto, estudiamos la mandrágora en segundo, y como alucinógeno es…

-No estoy hablando de eso-dijo Fred, abriendo su mochila y sacando una pequeña cajita.- Es un alucinógeno Muggle, tú debes haber oído hablar de él… se llama Extasis, o XTC, como le dicen algunos.

-Ooooh…. Yo quiero uno de esos!- exclamó Luna, abriendo la boca y estirando la lengua hacia Fred. El, un poco asustado, le puso una pequeña pastilla blanca con un corazón púrpura pintado al medio. Los cuatro chicos desconocidos de Hufflepuff, tres hombres y una mujer, quisieron una también, y Fred les dio una a cada uno.

-Bien, bien…no se engolosinen, solo la primera es gratis…y bien Hermione? Qué me dices? Será capaz de arriesgarte?-dijo, y le estiro una.

-Ah, que tanto teatro por una simple pastillita, esta bien!-Ron estaba al lado de ella en estado de bulto, así que no omitió comentario. Ella lo miró y suspiró:- Total, mira a tu hermano. Así es como me despide…- y con otro suspiro, se tragó la pastilla.

Nadie supo bien que sucedió esa noche, ni cómo fue que Luna terminó haciéndole trencitas a un profesor Snape pasado a whisky de fuego, y tratando de convencerlo para que la dejara hacerle trencitas en otra parte; o por qué unos chicos que nadie recordaba haber visto en su vida se lanzaban al lago desnudos y fueron devorados por el calamar gigante ("nadie los conoce, serán elfos domésticos hiper desarrollados? Pregunto Dumbledore cuando el último dejó de patalear), o por qué Fred se fue rápidamente y sin cobrar tras ver eso. Pero el misterio más grande de esa noche fue por qué Hermione fue a su cuarto y regresó con un látigo, el cual manejaba muy bien, y a punta de latigazos hizo reptar a Ron a la Lechucería, donde estuvieron el resto de la noche.

-Harry…har—hic!—harry!- dijo una voz en el oído de Harry a la mañana siguiente. Abrió un ojo y vio una silueta borrosa que parecía ser Neville. Se incorporó justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por su compañero cuando este cayó a su cama.

-Neville! Neville, que pasa?- preguntó.

-Te esta llamando la profesora McGonagall… dijo algo de que la Sra. Weasley quería hablar contigo…

Harry sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

-di…dijo eso? Nada más?...

-No lo sé, Harry, no me siento bien… ayer tomé demasiado…si no fuera porque Ginny me ayudó… a todo esto, Ginny tampoco lucía muy bien anoche…

Los eventos de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo uno por uno en la cabeza de Harry: la falsa (pero dolorosa) ruptura con Ginny, las tres botellas de Jerez que se tomó con Dumbledore conversando sobre Voldemort, las cervezas de manteca que bebió bajo las graderías del estadio con Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown y una chica de Ravenclaw, Anastasia Slade, y el consomé de dragón que les dio Hagrid en su cabaña para reanimarlos. Una noche como esa no volvería a ver en Hogwarts, pensó Harry. Pero el ronquido de Neville lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se vistió y salio de la torre, apurándose para alcanzar a pasar al baño a mojarse la cara, y no se dio cuenta de que una sombra lo seguía.

Entró al baño de los prefectos, el que usaba desde que Ron le había dado la clave, y abrió un grifo. Se agachó para mojarse la cara, y cuando se levantó dio un grito de sorpresa: En el espejo veía el reflejo de Pansy Parkinson.

-Usando un baño que no te corresponde, eh, Potter?- pregunto ella peligrosamente. Harry se dio vuelta lentamente, con la mano cerca de la varita.

-No es tu problema, Parkinson. De todas maneras ya me iba, así que gracias por no decirle a nadie- dijo bruscamente e intentó ir hacia la puerta, pero ella le cerró el paso.

-Crees que no me di cuenta, Potty? Podrás engañar a los otros, pero no a mí.

-De que hablas?

-Ay, Potty, Potty…No creas que no he visto como me miras. Claro, lo nuestro es imposible, pero igual pensé que podría facilitarnos un poco las cosas haciendo que la pequeña sabandija te dejara.

-Por eso le dijiste que te había besado?-exclamo Harry, comprendiendo al fin la maquinación de la sucia Slytherin. Aun así, sucia y todo, no podía negar que tenía cierto encanto, con su pelo negro reluciendo a la luz de la mañana y la palidez casi inhumana de su rostro. Definitivamente, desde que había manejado las pociones para adelgazar y el encantamiento para hacer crecer el cabello estaba mucho mejor. Si no fuera porque él ya había empezado a querer a Ginny, habría considerado el desafío de añadirla a su lista.

-Pero claro, Potty! No me extraña que no te lo hayas imaginado, siendo un Gryffindor, no se te puede pedir mucha sagacidad- dijo ella, acercándose peligrosamente. No había duda: la magia le sentaba bien a Pansy.- Pero nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde: ahora tenemos otros asuntos pendientes.- y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Harry!

El miro sobre el hombro de Pansy y vio a la última persona que esperaba encontrar: era Ginny, con el mapa del merodeador en la mano. Harry recordó que ella se lo había quedado la noche anterior. La cara de Ginny era de absoluto espanto, y no espero a escuchar nada; dio media vuelta y salió.

-Ups- dijo Pansy.-Creo que dejé la puerta abierta…

Harry salió para seguir a Ginny, pero miró a ambos lados del corredor y no la vio; iba a meterse por uno de los pasadizos ocultos en que solían esconderse, pero…

-Harry! Harry Potter!

La profesora McGonagall venía hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Harry no tuvo más remedio que quedarse donde estaba.

-Perdón, profesora, pasé a lavarme la cara y …

-No quiero escuchar sus excusas, Potter. La sra. Weasley ya habló conmigo, en vista de que ud. no llegaba. Sígame.

Y dicho esto, caminó hacia la salida. Harry no dijo nada por miedo a meterse en mas problemas y la siguió hasta la lechuceria; que diablos hacían allí?

-Muy bien. Potter. Ahora vas a entrar allí y vas a levantar al sr. Weasley, al que aparentemente se le ha olvidado que esta escuela tiene reglas incluso después de las fiestas. Que no se le olvide eso, Potter- dijo, con una mirada de advertencia.- Sáquelo de aquí, lo quiero duchado y presentable para la partida de los alumnos de intercambio. Ningún alumno de mi escuela va a dejar en vergüenza a la casa Gryffindor. Lo mismo corre para ud. Buena suerte.

Y Harry la observó irse antes de entrar a la lechuceria. Vio a Ron durmiendo sentado contra la pared, cubierto con un chal, y se acerco para darle una patada en las piernas.

-Hey! Ron, despierta! –al ver que su amigo no respondía, sacó la varita, y apuntándola hacia Ron, dijo:- Aguamenti!

-Aaaagh! Que? Que pasa, Hermione? No más, por favor! –gritó Ron, sacudiéndose el agua del pelo.-Oh, Harry! Eras tú…-dijo, y mirando alrededor, súbitamente despierto.-Y Hermione?

-Arreglándose para tomar el traslador a Durmstrang- dijo Harry, casi disfrutándolo.- Me vas a decir que anoche no pasó nada?

-Errm… bueno… es que mucho no recuerdo…sólo sé que Hermione me trajo aquí golpeándome con un látigo y que cuando estuvimos aquí…vámonos, no recuerdo que paso, quizás ella si. Tirame un poco más de agua, por favor, porque así no puedo---aghh no tanta!para!

Cuando salieron a los terrenos y vieron el castillo a lo lejos, Harry recién cayó en la cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall no le había dicho nada sobre Ginny. Sin embargo… le pareció que sabía algo…pero prefería que lo supiera ella a que se enterara Ron.

-Ron… ayer tu hermana terminó conmigo- dijo cautelosamente Harry.

-Si? Que bien, que bien…-dijo Ron, deteniéndose para vomitar tras un arbusto.

Harry sacó una pastilla de su bolsillo.

-Toma, es uno de los remedios para el vómito de tus hermanos, son efectivos en estos casos- dijo Harry y se lo pasó.

-Oh, gracias…se me olvida que tengo al sr. Pachanga a mi lado-dijo Ron sonriendo débilmente. Tragó la pastilla y de inmediato los colores le volvieron a la cara.- Oh, por Merlín, mis hermanos son unos genios! Que es lo que me decías, Harry? Mi hermana decidió que eras demasiado salvaje para ella, que es tan inocente y pura?

-er…si, algo así… es que Pansy Parkinson le dijo que yo la había besado hacía dos días…cosa que por supuesto no es cierta!-exclamó Harry al ver la mirada de furia de Ron y casi se arrepintió de haberle dado el remedio.- Pero hoy sucedió algo de lo más raro. Pasé al baño de los prefectos –decidió omitir la misteriosa llamada de la sra. Weasley- y Pansy entró …

Harry le contó todo lo sucedido a Ron, incluyendo la súbita aparición de Ginny.

-No me gustaría que tu hermana pensara cosas equivocadas, porque ella me importa…no podrías hablar con ella?

-Si, claro, Harry, pero antes me gustaría hablar con Hermione, no quiero que se vaya sin decirle que la quiero, porque allá estará Krrrum y hará todo lo posible por quedarse con ella.

Harry asintió y se sintió culpable: ni siquiera había buscado a Hermione para despedirse de ella. Llegaron a la entrada, donde reinaba una gran excitación; por todas partes se veían chicas llorando, abrazando a amigas y amigos, y hasta algunos se besaban apasionadamente entre ellos, como si no fueran a verse nunca más. Ron enrojeció cuando finalmente encontraron a Hermione: a pesar de las leves ojeras que tenía, estaba hermosa, con el pelo tomado en una trenza, e iba con jeans hasta la mitad de la pierna, botas bajas y una chaqueta corta y negra de mezclilla. Ginny la estaba abrazando y se fue antes de que Ron y Harry llegaran a su lado.

-Hermione…estas hermosísima- dijo Ron, observándola de arriba abajo.

-Ella es hermosa- dijo Harry, sonriéndole a su amiga y abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Harry, basta! O tu fan club pensará que ya no tiene una oportunidad contigo! Ron, estas hecho un desastre…que es eso en tu hombro? Iiiiuu! Te quedaste dormido en la Lechucería? Te dije que salieras unos minutos después de mi, para que nadie se diera cuenta!

Harry decidió dejarlos solos para buscar a Ginny en la multitud, y de pronto la divisó charlando como si nada con Draco Malfoy. El la miraba aparentemente embelesado, impecable en su traje de diseñador de color gris como sus ojos,el pelo rubio casi plateado desordenado por el viento y los fríos ojos clavados en los de Ginny. Ella se veía divina, con unos pantalones grises y un suéter negro que se le caía de un hombro, dejando ver su blanca piel y el sujetador rosa que llevaba ese día. Si no los hubiera conocido, Harry hubiera pensado que eran una feliz pareja de enamorados, ya que la electricidad casi se podía ver entre ellos. Harry divisó un bulto indiscreto en el pantalón de Draco; ese insecto vil y rastrero estaba teniendo una erección con su novia? No, eso no lo iba a permitir! Se acercó furioso a la parejita, pero en el camino se le cruzó una chica histérica que pasó llorando y frenó sus pasos, y Harry alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación que mantenían Draco y Ginny:

-Bien, bien, Weasley… me parece muy sabia tu decisión, y no te puedo mentir, estaba esperando que alguno de ustedes tuviera la inteligencia suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que le conviene. Además…-agregó, dándole una mirada significativa- estoy muy satisfecho de que hayas sido tú esa persona…

Que? A que se refería el comemierda de Malfoy? De que decisión estaba hablando? Harry se ocultó tras de la fuente del patio para seguir escuchando.

-Yo también estoy muy satisfecha… ayer me di cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con ese grupito, tú sabes, la única que realmente tiene un futuro ahí es Hermione, y lo siento por mi hermano, pero ya casi puedo verlo de simple vendedor en la tienda de Fred y George.

-Oh, si, los gemelos... Sabes? Siempre pensé que era una lástima que, siendo toda tu familia de sangre limpia, no hubiera uno sólo que valiera la pena- Ginny ni se inmutó con ese comentario; peor aún, se le acercó un poco más, como para escucharlo, con una leve sonrisa.- De hoy en adelante estás bajo mi cuidado, Ginevra. Nos reuniremos hoy en la noche donde te dije, para tu…ejem…ingreso oficial a Cofradía.

-No puedo esperar, Draco- asintió ella mirándolo fijamente, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al castillo. El, por su parte, fue a unirse al grupo que despedía a sus compañeros que viajarían a New Wastle y Onapral, luciendo arrogante y satisfecho.

Harry pensó que estaba metido en una pesadilla: Ginny, SU Ginny, la que hace menos de 24 horas le juraba que no lo cambiaría por nada, metida en una Cofradía liderada por Draco Malfoy? Lo distrajo la voz de Hermione:

-Que imbécil eres, Ron! Por qué me dices eso justo ahora?

-Pero Hermione, yo pensé que…

-No! Es que tu nunca piensas! Estoy a punto de irme de viaje por tres meses, lejos de ti, y decides que ahora es el momento para decirme que me quieres? Hago este viaje porque estaba convencida de que no me querías, y necesitaba olvidarte!

Sin cabeza para preocuparse por los líos de sus dos amigos, Harry subió las escaleras del patio para entrar al castillo.

-Maldición! Ginny tiene mi mapa…debo recuperarlo para saber donde es la dichosa reunión hoy!- y se abalanzo sobre las escaleras para llegar a la sala común. Al entrar, no vio a nadie; el fuego crepitaba alegremente, pero todo parecía desierto.

-Ginny! Ginny, estas aquí?- exclamo Harry. No hubo respuesta.-Diablos!

Afuera sonó un ruido como disparo, seguido de uno, y de otro, y de otro. Harry supuso que serían los trasladores llevándose a los alumnos a sus destinos alrededor del mundo y trayendo a los estudiantes de intercambio. "No me despedí correctamente de Hermione, pero no importa, le escribiré explicándole todo", pensó. Sin atreverse a subir al dormitorio de las chicas porque probablemente la gente empezaría a subir pronto, salió al pasillo, pensando qué podría hacer.


	2. And I begin to wonder

El recibimiento de los alumnos nuevos fue celebrado con una cena formal en el Gran Salón. Las escuelas involucradas en el intercambio estudiantil eran de Bulgaria, Francia, Chile, Estados Unidos y Marruecos, y cada grupo de alumnos eran tan diferentes entre si como el día y la noche. Hogwarts ya había recibido a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang anteriormente, así que la curiosidad estaba centrada en las escuelas de Chile, cuyos alumnos eran de tez morena, con grandes ojos castaños, y cabello que variaba del castaño claro al negro; varios de ellos, sin embargo, usaban colores extraños en el pelo, como fucsia o verde, y varios aros en la nariz o las cejas (La profesora McGonagall daba un respingo cada vez que los veía);los alumnos de Estados unidos eran rubios y bulliciosos, muy bien arreglados, sobre todo las chicas, que sacaban un espejito para mirarse y se alisaban la túnica cada dos minutos. Los estudiantes de Marruecos vestían elegantes túnicas de colores claros, y algunas de las chicas usaban un velo que les cubría el pelo. Tenían los ojos almendrados y reían mucho, pero eran muy corteses, a diferencia de los alumnos estadounidenses. Harry los observó a todos sin fijarse mucho, pues todavía tenía la garganta apretada de tanto preguntarse cómo sería la ceremonia de iniciación; lo que había alcanzado a presentir, por el tono de Malfoy, no era nada bueno. Ron, por su parte, parecía tan miserable que ni siquiera miró a las chicas de Beauxbatons que tanto le habían gustado hacía tres años. Tampoco probó su comida, y se limitó a jugar con ella mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse responsable de lo que le pudiera pasar a Ginny; tenía la sensación de ser el culpable de ese cambió dramático que se operó en ella aquel día en la mañana. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los alumnos extranjeros lo miraba insistentemente mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pelo para ocultar su cicatriz.

-No puede ser, ella nunca me dijo nada…Krum…

Harry escuchaba a Ron murmurar cosas como esa cada aproximadamente tres minutos.

-Y ahora, alumnos, espero que todos les den una cálida bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros que nos acompañarán durante tres meses…

Harry también escuchaba vagamente al director parlotear sobre amistad, convivencia, cooperación mágica y tiempos difíciles, pero no había caso: su mente estaba en otra parte. Ginny se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa con su mejor cara de poker, muy atenta a lo que decía el profesor, y no se daba cuenta de que muchos de los alumnos nuevos la miraban embobados como si tuviera un aire de veela. El estómago de Harry se llenó de una espuma corrosiva cuando se dio cuenta, y tratando de pasar desapercibido, se levantó mientras Dumbledore terminaba su discurso y era saludado con el aplauso vibrante de todo el salón.

No se equivocó, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando pensó que Ginny lo seguiría. Alcanzó apenas a acomodarse la capa de la invisibilidad cuando la vio salir hacia el pasillo. La chica miró hacia ambos lados y al no ver a nadie, exclamó molesta:

-Te quieres sacar esa estúpida capa para que podamos hablar? O vas a seguir mirándome con cara de cordero degollado cada vez que nos sentemos a la mesa?

Harry no soportó esa provocación, y con su ya legendario mal carácter, se descubrió la cabeza.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que ahora eres la única chica bonita que hay en esta escuela- dijo irónicamente.- Han llegado bastantes caras nuevas y ya estoy decidiendo de quien me haré amigo.

Ginny sonrió acercándose a él.

-Harry, deberías cobrar por tus servicios, sabes? Te harías millonario y le harías un favor a todas esas chicas que matarían por saber que se siente estar con el chico que sobrevivió.

-Ginny, que diablos….?que pasó con lo nuestro, con lo que me decías ayer? Pansy no es más que una piedra metida en mi zapato, y por mucha poción dietética que tome, jamás va a estar a tu altura.

Juró haber visto los ojos de Ginny brillar con lágrimas, pero ella caminó aún más hacia él, saliendo de la luz que le llegaba desde el comedor y uniéndose a Harry en las sombras del pasillo, ocultando así su rostro.

-Lo sé, no soy tan ciega, pero debo hacer esto, o si no…correrás un grave peligro.

-Que? De qué hablas?- susurró exaltado Harry, tomando a Ginny del brazo.

-Pansy no da puntada sin hilo, Harry-dijo tristemente Ginny.- Cuando nosotros nos separamos ayer en la noche, Goyle (llevado por Malfoy, que tiene un poco más de seso que ese jamón con piernas) corrió al despacho de Snape para vaciar la memoria de habernos vistos juntos en su pensadero- él la miró horrorizado; había olvidado por completo a Snape, y ahora que lo recordaba, creyó haber visto una mirada de satisfacción en la cara de su profesor de Pociones cuando se cruzó con el al inicio de la cena-. Snape nos tiene en sus manos, Harry, y tengo un presentimiento horrible con respecto a todo esto.

-Snape… te quiere en su bando para espiar a la Orden?

-Eso creo. Y la moneda de cambio eres tú, porque si no accedo a lo que sea que desee de mí, nos expondrá y al ministerio no le quedará otra opción más que echarnos…y entonces estarías desprotegido y a merced del señor oscuro y sus mortífagos.

-Que me echen! Con tal que vuelva a la casa de mis tíos…

-No, Harry, no es tan simple! –sollozó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.-Tú tienes que continuar en Hogwarts para aprender y entrenar! Tienes que derrotar al Señor Oscuro, nadie más que tú puede hacerlo, y aún quedan dos años de estudios aquí! Nadie que esté afuera es lo suficientemente poderoso o tiene el tiempo como para sentarse a enseñarte lo que necesitas saber. Tu única opción es quedarte aquí con Dumbledore.

Harry la abrazó, envolviéndola con la capa, de modo que sólo sus cabezas eran visibles. La besó muy fuerte, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas mezclándose en el beso. De a poco el deseo de besar y abrazar a Ginny fue haciéndose más apremiante y Harry se encontró recorriendo desesperadamente con sus manos el cuerpo de su novia, mientras ella le correspondía desabrochándole el pantalón con una experticia inusitada en alguien novata en las artes amatorias. No se detuvieron cuando escucharon que el colegio en pleno salía del Gran Salón, sino que simplemente se cubrieron las cabezas con la capa y siguieron concentrados en sus quehaceres con todo el alumnado pasando frente a ellos.

Ginny corrió desaforada para llegar al séptimo piso luego de dejar a Harry recuperándose de la que debió haber sido el encuentro más extremo de todos las que llevaba en Hogwarts, incluyendo aquella vez con esa chica de Ravenclaw en la sala de adivinación mientras la profesora Trelawney estaba en trance, y esa ocasión en que usó el armario de pociones de Snape con otra Gryffindor donde hizo un testeo de calidad al ungüento prolongador. Estaba feliz de haber podido explicarle a Harry la situación en que se encontraban y asegurarle una vez más su amor incondicional; pero al mismo tiempo estaba furiosa con Snape y sobre todo con Draco, por aprovecharse tan descaradamente de su desventaja. Ginny era muchas cosas, pero no era tonta, y recordaba perfectamente las miradas que Draco le dirigía cuando se encontraban en los pasillos; la hacía sentir como un mero pedazo de carne, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la reputación de playboy del Slytherin. "Claro, es otro campo en el que puede competir con Harry, el muy imbécil" pensó Ginny mientras se acercaba al muchacho que la esperaba impacientemente frente a la tapicería del ogro bailarín.

-Buenas noches, Ginevra- siseó Malfoy cuando la vio llegar.- Llegas cinco minutos tarde, y la impuntualidad es un defecto que no admito en la Cofradía.

"Calma, hazle creer que estás bien, no le des la satisfacción que verte derrotada".

-Perdóname, Draco. Potter me retuvo, se moría de la curiosidad, nos vio juntos en la mañana. Y llámame Ginny, no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo

-Ginny? Es un nombre un poco tonto, pero está bien, te llamaré así si te complace. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Y Draco se paseó tres veces frente a la pared, concentrado. A la tercera vuelta se dibujó una puerta en la pared. El se paró al lado y la abrió, dejándole el espacio a Ginny para entrar primero.

-No…no vamos a esperar a los demás?

-A quienes? Somos sólo tú y yo, Ginny. La cofradía la componemos tú y yo esta noche. Pasa, por favor.

Tragando saliva asustada, porque de tanta amabilidad no podía salir nada bueno, ella entró en la habitación y se quedó helada. Las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de escobas, de todos los modelos y años posibles; en un estante se acumulaban varios libros sobre historia y técnicas de Quidditch, unos maniquíes antiguos exhibían los uniformes de los equipos más importantes del mundo, y al lado de la ventana que daba al lago, había una mesa llena de Brujas Fritas y cerveza de manteca, los dos alimentos favoritos de Ginny. Ella se dio vuelta para observar a Draco, anonadada, y él advirtió su incapacidad de articular palabra y rió como nunca lo había escuchado: relajado y casi tierno.

-Vamos, Ginny, no creas que no sé ser un buen anfitrión. Mi madre me ha enseñado que es de buena educación demostrar interés en las aficiones de un invitado. Y sucede que compartimos la pasión por el Quidditch, así que decidí entretenernos un poco con ello.

-Draco, esto es maravilloso!- exclamó Ginny.- Mira esas escobas! Ahí está la Lucero Verde, la escoba oficial del mundial del año pasado! Y mira! Oh, por merlín, me voy a desmayar---es el uniforme de los Windy Lions, mi equipo favorito!

-Quédate con él- le dijo alegremente Draco mientras la observaba como quien mira a un niño extasiado en una juguetería.- No sabía qué equipo te gustaba, así que los traje todos. Son de mi colección personal.

-Oh, no, no podría---

-Claro que puedes, los traje para ti!

Ginny se ruborizó intensamente mientras pasaba la mano por la sedosa tela de la túnica.

-Draco, no…no me hubiera imaginado…

-Que un Malfoy pudiera ser amable?

Ella se lo quedó mirando, como evaluando si podía ser sincera con él.

-Pues sí-dijo finalmente cuando vio que la sonrisa de la cara de él no se desvanecía.- Sobre todo tratándose de agasajar a una Gryffindor.

-Ginny- dijo él suavemente y se acercó. Ella se estremeció cuando vio sus ojos grises tan de cerca.- En público debo mantener una conducta que mi padrino tacharía de "impecable"; esto es, ser arrogante como un sangre limpia que se precie de tal, demostrar mi superioridad sobre el resto de esta escuela, relacionarme con la gente adecuada, y ese tipo de cosas; pero en privado soy libre de hacer lo que quiero y estar con quien quiera. No me entiendas mal – agregó parándose tan cerca de Ginny que pudo contar las pecas de la pelirroja.- No es que ame a los sangre sucia ni que ande recogiendo florecillas por el bosque prohibido con el limítrofe que tenemos de guardabosques. No soy un hipócrita, y creo cada palabra que me has escuchado decir. Es sólo que…cuando estoy solo puedo relajarme y dejar de afirmar mis convicciones tan tajantemente. Puedo ser yo. Y verás que yo soy una persona muy agradable.

Ginny estaba muda. No había pensado en Harry desde que entraron a la sala, y ahora tampoco lo hizo, hechizada como estaba por el seductor discurso del rubio. Casi se sintió curiosa frente a la perspectiva de llegar a conocer al verdadero Malfoy.

-Tu iniciación está completada- dijo él sonriendo, satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras.- Me estás empezando a conocer, y con eso espero que seas mi amiga. Siempre te encontré muy interesante, Ginny. Inteligente, divertida y bonita. O quizás sea que no hay muchas pelirrojas en las mazmorras.

Ella sonrió, muda aún, agradablemente sorprendida. Y el resto de la velada transcurrió entre risas y revelaciones que terminaron con Ginny durmiendo en su cama de Gryffindor vistiendo una camiseta verde y violeta.


	3. No tenes idea

Mi computador murio y se llevo consigo gran parte de lo que habia escrito TT estaba quedando bonito nyo... El día siguiente saludó a Hogwarts con viento y nubes grises sucediéndose veloces en el cielo. Harry, Ron, Neville y Seamus agradecieron tener clases al interior del castillo ese día pues las gruesas gotas que traía el ventarrón no anunciaban nada bueno.

-Le entregaste tu tarea al profesor la semana pasada, Ron? O te entiendes con él directamente?-preguntó Seamus, sarcástico. Ron había sido el blanco de muchas bromas últimamente porque Bill había sido contratado para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Cállate, Seamus- gruñó Ron mientras se vestía. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre y miraba por la ventana, examinando el cielo.-Supongo que con este viento no llegarán muchas lechuzas…

-Desde Bulgaria no, por lo menos- comentó Dean con aire inocente.

-Van a callarse o tendré que enviarlos a detención?-ladró Ron furioso, aunque sus amigos sabían que era la ansiedad la que hablaba por su boca.

Harry examinaba el pergamino que recién le había entregado Dobby; era de Dumbledore, concertando otra lección privada para esa noche. Las clases con el director se habían convertido en una caja de sorpresas, pero Harry no había dedicado muchas horas a meditar sobre el enigma de los Horcruxes o de la ascendencia de Voldemort, ocupado como estaba con las clases y su reciente amorío con Ginny. Ahora que el segundo factor estaba prácticamente eliminado de la ecuación (Harry sintió una puntada de dolor en el pecho) podría preocuparse más de su tarea. Dumbledore era realmente un mago brillante, pues había elaborado una lista de Horcruxes bastante confiable, aunque seguían sin poder descifrar cuáles serían los dos últimos objetos embrujados. La lista incluía al propio Voldemort, el espejo que Rowena Ravenclaw adoraba en sus días de estudiante, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el anillo de Slytherin que Dumbledore ya había destruido con un gran costo físico y el diario que Harry había destruido en segundo año. Sabían que debía haber algún legado de Gryffindor embrujado como Horcrux, pero no atinaban a dar con cuál era, y Harry tenía la tarea de buscar cualquier información relacionada con Godric Gryffindor; Hermione lo había estado ayudando antes de su viaje, y prometió seguir buscando en las bibliotecas de Durmstrang; algo le decía a Harry que sería allí donde encontrarían la respuesta. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un objeto por descubrir, y Harry y Dumbledore carecían de pistas para empezar a buscarlo.

En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Harry se sentó con Ron en la última de las mesas del salón para poder observar a Malfoy sin llamar su atención, y Ron aceptó sentarse allí sin siquiera preguntar por qué (para gran alivio de Harry) y así poder escribirle una carta a Hermione. Malfoy entró con una leve sonrisa que descolocó a Harry por lo inusual que era en la cara del chico: una expresión que no era ni de arrogancia, ni de burla, ni de crueldad, sino que era una sonrisa de simple felicidad.

-Qué pasa, Potter? Has desarrollado tu buen gusto y te has enamorado de mí?- le espetó Malfoy cuando pasó por su lado, y sin esperar respuesta fue a sentarse a su puesto habitual cerca de la ventana.

La clase pasó sin mayor novedad, y Bill se lució con sus conocimientos sobre encantamientos no verbales: los hizo sentarse en sus asientos y concentrarse sobre el caldero que tenían sobre la mesa. La sala se llenó de bufidos y caras rojas por el esfuerzo; nadie logró que el caldero se moviera más que unos centímetros excepto Malfoy.

-Muy bien, sr. Malfoy- dijo lúgubremente Bill, mirando preocupado a Harry, que seguía sin poder efectuar el encantamiento convocador en silencio.- Ha progresado bastante desde el año pasado, por lo que consta en los registros de sus profesores anteriores.

Hasta Malfoy parecía sorprendido de su repentina habilidad: miraba alternativamente al caldero que había caído en sus manos y a Bill, incrédulo. Pansy reía con una risita tonta tras de él. Tres alumnas de Alla-Am-Zar parecían también muy impresionadas, pero no con la hazaña de Draco, sino con el color de pelo de Ron, que seguía escribiendo con el pergamino bajo la mesa.

-Muy bien, chicos, eso es todo por hoy, pero quiero que dediquen al menos una hora al día hasta que hayan logrado realizar el hechizo tan bien como el señor Malfoy, y además quiero un ensayo de una hoja de pergamino sobre la importancia de los encantamientos no verbales…

-Viste eso?- preguntó Harry a Ron para ver si así salía de su ensimismamiento: había redactado un rollo entero de pergamino, proeza nada menor para Ron, que con suerte si tomaba la pluma para algo más que escribir su nombre.

-Sip, si lo vi- respondió Ron.- Disculpa, Harry, debo ir a la Lechucería. Pigwidgeon todavía no vuelve con la respuesta de la carta que envié ayer…

Y se fue a grandes zancadas, dejando a Harry solo. Seamus y Katie invitaron a Harry a almorzar con ellos, pero él se disculpó; necesitaba ir a la biblioteca y ver si encontraba algo que le fuese de utilidad para la clase de esa noche. Llegó a su destino y se sentó en una de las mesas, convocando los libros pertenecientes al área restringida que había estado revisando gracias a una autorización especial del director. Estaba empezando a continuar sus anotaciones cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana, asustando a los alumnos que estaban ahí. Harry abrió la ventana rogando para que Madam Prince no lo viera, y recibió la carta de la lechuza desconocida. Estaba dirigida a él y reconoció la pulcra letra de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Llegué muy bien a Durmstrang y Viktor ha sido muy amable en enseñarme el castillo._

"Me lo puedo imaginar! Cuidate de que te enseñe su torre demasiado pronto…" Pensó Harry, reprimiendo una carcajada.

_Aquí se especializan en artes oscuras; te volverías loco si vieras la biblioteca. Allí encontré un libro que contenía una información muy interesante: él era un gran amante de los animales, y mantenía en el Bosque Prohibido una colección de ejemplares de animales raros y exóticos… Creo que deberías preguntarle a Dumbledore dónde consiguió su mascota._

_Un abrazo muy grande, y cuídate, Harry! (Viktor te manda saludos también)._

_Tu amiga_

_Hermione_

_P.D.: No le digas a Ron que te escribí, apenas pueda responderé alguna de sus cartas. _

La carta no decía una palabra más, y Harry se sintió aliviado al comprobar que Hermione no había arriesgado información confidencial al enviar la carta por correo aéreo. Un poco más tranquilo, recogió sus cosas y partió a buscar a Ginny.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del profesor Snape reinaba un silencio absoluto, roto sólo por el ligero rasgar de la pluma sobre los ensayos que el profesor corregía.

"Oh, por Merlín, quien puede ser tan estúpido como para confundir semillas confundidoras con granos de arroz? Apuesto que es de Hufflepuff…No, es de Draco…qué más da, un punto más, un punto menos…Además, ya tendrá su oportunidad de mostrarnos lo valioso que es" pensaba Snape mientras tachaba pergaminos.

La chimenea lanzó un ruido extraño, y sin siquiera darse vuelta, Severus pregunto:

-Quien tiene la valentía de molestarme?

Una voz suave llenó la habitación.

-Sev, soy yo, Cissa… podemos hablar?

Snape se levantó como impelido por un resorte, dándose vuelta hacia el fuego para observar una mano que salía de ella. La tomó sin quemarse y tirando de ella ayudó a Narcissa a salir de la chimenea.

-Cissi? Qué haces aquí? Estás arriesgando demasiado para venir hasta Hogwarts! Después de lo que pasó el año pasado en el ministerio…

-Si no me equivoco, tu chimenea y la de Dumbledore son las únicas que no son controladas por el ministerio, Sev. Decidí pensar como tu querido director y confiar en su confianza en ti.

Narcissa Malfoy sacudió su larga cabellera platinada, limpiándola de los pequeños restos de ceniza que quedaron en ella. Vestía una ajustada túnica verde oscuro, con un camafeo adornando el escote que Severus no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente mientras hacía un movimiento con su varita para acercar dos pequeñas copas y una botella que contenía un líquido verde y fragante. Luego lanzó un hechizo insonorizador y uno inviolable para que nadie entrara a la puerta y se sentó con ella frente al fuego.

-Debes estar muy preocupada para arriesgarte así, Cissi – su voz se había suavizado, como si quisiera acariciar con ella a la mujer. Ella sirvió el ajenjo en las dos copas, sin mirar a Severus, pero con las mejillas teñidas de un pálido color rosa.- Estoy atento a lo que sucede y he vigilado a Draco muy de cerca, no debes preocuparte por él.

-No me preocupa lo que le suceda aquí dentro, Sev…lo que me quita el sueño es lo que pueda sucederle afuera, cuando tenga que cumplir su misión.

Severus tomó su copa y vació el amargo líquido de un trago.

- Narcissa, tú y yo sabíamos exactamente lo que hacíamos cuando hicimos el pacto inviolable con el Señor Oscuro hace 16 años, y ahora no es el momento de arrepentirse. No quiero perderte a ti, soportaría cualquier cosa, menos perderte a ti.

Ella por fin levantó la vista y observó al hombre que no le quitaba la vista de encima: Severus Snape, su eterno amigo de la infancia, y el amor que no había podido superar pese a su matrimonio concertado con Lucius Malfoy. El hombre que la sedujo con su oculta ternura y su inteligencia, superior a la de todos los hombres que había conocido. Lucius era un triste intento de hombre al lado de Severus.

-Severus, amor mío…no aguanto más esta vida, no soporto vivirla así a escondidas, no soporto a un marido que compite conmigo para ver quien tiene el pelo más lindo, no soporto tener a un hijo que es como si no fuera mío, no sé que voy a hacer cuando llegue el momento de entregarlo.

-Es lo que decidimos juntos y ya no podemos hacer nada más que darle la mejor vida posible a Draco mientras podamos ocultarle su verdadera ta… para, me estás diciendo que Lucius compite _contigo_? Está loco? Qué bicho se le metió?

Narcissa no pudo evitar reírse, y acercándose a Snape le dijo al oído:

-Te morirías si vieras el bicho que se le metió a Sucius- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.- El otro día estuve mirando su pensadero, Sev, y está como para cobrar entrada, es un buen negocio si algún día salimos de esto!

-Cissa, qué mala eres!- respondió él riendo, y sin aguantarse más, se inclinó y la besó. La caricia se prolongó más y más, hasta que Narcissa se detuvo.

-Sev… te queda todavía algo de ese ungüento prolongador?

-No, desapareció misteriosamente de mi armario, pero tengo una poción sensibilizadora que encargué del catálogo erótico de los Weasleys, debo admitir que esos chicos saben lo que hacen. Tenemos veinte minutos, amor mío, pero te aseguro que los recordarás durante mucho tiempo.

Y cumplió su palabra, enviando a casa a una mujer que no pudo borrarse la sonrisa del rostro durante días.

………………………………………..

Esa tarde en el invernadero n° 4 del castillo un chico hacía reír a una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules con su recién adquirido poder.

-Draco, para! –dijo Ginny cuando una flor carnívora pareció cortarse sola y levitó hasta ella. El se rió a carcajadas con la mezcla de risa y pánico que apareció en la cara de Ginny cuando la flor, enojada, intentó morderle la nariz.

-Es sólo una florcita! Pensé que a las chicas les gustaban las flores!

-Yo no soy como las chicas que conoce, sr. Malfoy, sobre todo si las que conoce se parecen a esa espantosa Pansy Parkinson- dijo ella, recordando a esa víbora abrazando a Harry, pero misteriosamente el recuerdo no le hizo tanto daño como el que pensó que le haría.

-No conozco a todas las chicas que quisiera, a diferencia de otros que están más paseados que la varita de Potter- respondió Draco clavando los ojos sobre Ginny. Ella dejó de reír súbitamente, viéndose dolida.- Lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar que eres mucho para Potter, Ginevra, sobre todo porque sé que hasta con chicas de Hufflepuff se ha metido.

-Ah, si? Y qué te dice que a mi no me toma en serio?

-Espero que no te tome en serio- dijo él, mirando nerviosamente hacia otro lado.

Un trueno gigantesco retumbó y las plantas en el invernadero se revolvieron inquietas cuando la lluvia torrencial como nunca antes había caído sobre Hogwarts se dejó sentir. No se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que había caído la noche y ahora las únicas luces que alumbraban la creciente oscuridad eran las Foresti Lumini, una especie de flor fosforescente multicolor que crecía en pequeños almácigos; eran las favoritas de la profesora Sprout. Ginny se envolvió mejor en su capa, en parte por el frío y en parte por el nerviosismo que la invadía cuando estaba con Draco…era una sensación que nunca había sentido con Harry, porque con él todo era locura e intensidad, incluso habían veces en que no encontraba las palabras para decirle cuanto lo quería y se abalanzaba sobre él para demostrárselo. En cambio, al estar con Draco se sentía segura pese a su extraño y difícil carácter, de alguna manera se entendía a las mil maravillas con él y veía en sus ojos una ternura y una calma que igual le producían mariposas en el estómago.

-No sé por qué, pero me encanta estar contigo, Ginny.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, y eso que recién te estoy conociendo.

-Crees que te seguirá pasando lo mismo, si me conoces un poco más?

Ginny no respondió, pero tomó su mano mientras ambos contemplaban las extrañas flores luminosas. La voz de Draco había sonado insegura, y por primera vez ella comprendió lo solo que debía estar aquel chico como para aprender a escudarse en una máscara fría y cruel. Se imaginó a la pequeña familia Malfoy y la comparó con la suya, alegre y revoltosa, temblando ante la diferencia que se le reveló entre ellos. No supo cómo terminó abrazándolo tiernamente, hundiendo la nariz en su pecho y sintiendo por primera vez su olor, que le pareció metálico y cálido. Draco no supo muy bien como reaccionar ante esa inesperada muestra de cariño y le acarició torpemente el cabello, aspirando el extraño aroma a miel que sintió.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato con el sonido de la lluvia arrullándolos, sintiendo que por fin estaban en el lugar al que pertenecían; y cuando por fin la tormenta se suavizó un poco, se dirigieron al castillo, despidiéndose con un simple pero significativo beso en la mejilla.

En esos momentos Harry salía de la oficina de Dumbledore, cansado pero satisfecho porque por fin habían logrado avanzar en la resolución del acertijo que les planteaban los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Dumbledore casi no podía creer que Fawkes fuera el sexto Horcrux, pero tuvo que reconocer que no conocía exactamente su procedencia y se dispuso a la tarea de comprobar si el fénix perteneció a Godric Gryffindor. Harry esperaba que para erradicar el trozo de alma de Voldemort no fuera necesario matar al Fénix, pues si ese era el caso tendrían un serio problema.

En la sala común de Gryffindor reinaba el desorden. Los gryffindor habían armado una pequeña fiesta con los alumnos de Alla-Am-Zar; los hombres habían sacado sus pipas y les enseñaban a fumar, y las chicas bailaban la danza típica de su país mientras el elfo doméstico que habían traído desde Marruecos tocaba un pequeño tambor. Harry sospechó que ese sería un panorama muy común durante la estadía de los extranjeros y se sentó en una silla vacía al lado de la ventana, con los recuerdos de una noche similar a esa acosándolo.

--------------Flash Back-------------------

Esa noche de invierno la sala común estaba casi desierta, solamente Ginny y Harry estaban despiertos, echados en el suelo frente al fuego, en silencio y abrazados. Esa noche cumplían un mes juntos, un mes que se les había pasado volando. La mente de Harry vagaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en el enfrentamiento que tendría que mantener con Voldemort tarde o temprano. Harry sabía que ella lo admiraba por la valentía que asumía su destino; nunca se quejaba, desde que supo que estaba en sus manos la venganza a la injusta muerte de sus padres. Claro, a veces deseaba ser un chico normal para poder compartir todo su mundo con ella, pero eso no era posible, y ella había aceptado estar tras él para hacer lo único que podía hacer: ayudarlo y hacer sus días más felices.

Ginny se incorporó un poco y sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo de su sujetador, y le hizo cosquillas a Harry para lograr que se sentara en el suelo.

-Harry, te tengo un regalo- dijo ella alegremente.

-Er… Ginny, lo siento…yo no te tengo nada…

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Leoncito, estás plenamente excusado. Sé que estás muy ocupado…y un poco triste todavía por la muerte de Sirius… lo único que quiero es alegrarte un poco, así que toma- y le extendió la pequeña bolsa. Harry la abrió sonriéndole coquetamente a su novia y soltó una carcajada cuando sacó una cadena con un colgante lleno de pequeños brillantes que decía "PIMP".

-Me quieres explicar qué significa esto?- preguntó cuando se calmó el ataque de risa.

-Es para que te quede claro que tus días de pimp no se han acabado- respondió Ginny.- La única diferencia es que sólo yo soy tu putita.

Nuevo ataque de risa de Harry que provocó que varios cuadros los hicieran callar indignados; Ron nunca le había explicado lo loca que era su hermana. La abrazó y la puso de espaldas contra el suelo, dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara y el cuello. De a poco sintió crecer la urgencia de ir un poco más allá y la besó en los labios mientras su mano acariciaba las piernas de su novia, pero se detuvo cuando la sintió moverse incómoda debajo de él.

-Que pasa?

-Harry, yo… yo nunca he hecho esto antes- murmuró ella.- Y yo te quiero, pero no sé si este sea el lugar y el momento…

-Oh, er… está bien, Ginny, yo…discúlpame.

-No, discúlpame tú, yo sé que estás acostumbrado a un… trato diferente- dijo ella sin mirarlo. Harry se dio cuenta de que para ella no era fácil estar con él debido al estatus de leyenda (en varios ámbitos) que poseía, aunque tratase de tomarlo con humor.

-Amor, mírame- le dijo y le tomó la barbilla para forzarla a mirarlo.- No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras hacer. Encuentro que ya estás un poco crecidita para hacerte la difícil, - dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara, y Ginny se rió también y trató de pegarle con la varita- pero no te quiero por lo que no sé de ti, sino por lo que ya conozco, y por lo que he podido conocer eres una hermosa mujercita.

-Gracias, Harry.

---------Fin Flash Back ------------------

Ron vino a interrumpir la meditación de Harry, acercándose a él abrazado a una chica de ojos oscuros y cabello negro y espeso que a todas luces era marroquí.

-Harry! Qué pasa? Por qué no te unes a la fiesta?

-Ron, que demon…?

Antes de que Harry terminara la frase, Ron le lanzó un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja y se alejó con la chica en un lado y una botella de cerveza de manteca en la otra.

" Test: Qué tan bruja eres?

Los pro y los contra de usar pociones de amor.

Cocinando con Hipogrifos.

Exclusiva! El romántico encuentro de Viktor Krum y su prometida!"

-Que!- exclamó Harry y abrió la revista en la hoja del reportaje de Viktor Krum.

"_Lo sentimos, chicas! Pero el astro internacional de Quidditch Viktor Krum parece haber decidido sentar cabeza y nos confesó en exclusiva su decisión de pedirle matrimonio nada más y nada menos que a Hermione Granger, una chica inglesa de origen Muggle que por estos días visitará Durmstrang en el marco de un intercambio estudiantil. Granger, 16, alumna ejemplar de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, ha estado vinculada a otro mago famoso, Harry Potter, ya que parece desarrollar un especial gusto de este tipo de mago…"_

-Qué manera de escribir tonterías! Prometo que no me convertiré en reportero!- pensó Harry, más divertido que enojado.

"…_y ha dejado a varios enamorados en el camino por no dar la talla de celebridad que requiere para incluirlo en su lista de conquistas. " Hermione y yo hemos mantenido correspondencia desde que la conocí en el torneo de Los Tres Magos y es la chica que siempre desee tener a mi lado", explicó Krum brevemente durante esta entrevista, "y es mi deseo pedirle matrimonio apenas llegue a Durmstrang". Dado su gusto a los magos famosos, lo más seguro es que Hermione diga que sí y tengamos el primer matrimonio V.I.P. de la temporada!"_

Y el artículo seguía haciendo un resumen de la vida de cada uno, y por los bordes de las hojas pequeños cupidos montados en escobas saludaban alegremente. Harry entendió entonces la reacción de Ron y observó mejor a la chica que lo acompañaba: era realmente hermosa y parecía divertirse mucho con su amigo mientras le enseñaba a bailar la danza del vientre, como le llamó.

Lo distrajo el movimiento del retrato al abrirse, dejando entrar a Ginny, que venía con la túnica y el pelo mojados y una extraña expresión soñadora; pasó al lado de Harry, mirándolo por un breve instante, y se dirigió apresurada a la habitación de las chicas, de donde no bajó más en toda la noche. 


	4. Temporal de amor

Los días se sucedieron con rapidez mientras el tiempo empeoraba con tormentas de nieve y heladas brisas cuando no nevaba. Las prácticas de Quidditch estaban suspendidas, con lo que Harry no encontraba ningún momento para ver a Ginny, tan ocupado estaba con las clases y las lecciones privadas con Dumbledore. Las pocas veces que se la topaba en los pasillos o en el comedor no lograba captar su mirada, y cuando decidía levantarse para acercarse, misteriosamente terminaba lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y salía rauda por la puerta.

Con la llegada del invierno el colegio se veía mucho más vacío porque los alumnos preferían pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en las salas comunes o al abrigo del comedor o la biblioteca, lo que se traducía en los patios vacíos y cargados de nieve. Los prefectos (entre ellos Ginny, ya que Hermione le había dejado su puesto cuando se fue) casi no tenían trabajo ante la falta de entusiasmo en romper las reglas: hacía mucho frío como para sacar la varita innecesariamente. Cansada de tanto estudiar y practicar con sus compañeros la materia que debía rendir en sus NEWTs, Ginny decidió malcriarse un poco una noche de martes antes de acostarse, y partió al baño de los prefectos para darse un merecido baño de espuma. Esa era una de las pocas noches que no veía a Draco, ya que se reunía ese día con su padrino, y el recuerdo de la mirada de Harry sobre ella cuando salía de la torre Gryffindor le provocó un escalofrío.¿Que iba a hacer con él? Draco llenaba una parte de su corazón, pero Harry ocupaba la otra, y es que eran tan diferentes el uno del otro como un gigante de una veela. En el poco tiempo que llevaba frecuentando a Draco había conocido un poco de su historia, su familia y sus sentimientos, lo que nunca mostraba a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas con las que había estado involucrado. El mismo le decía que no entendía que tenía ella que le inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo, pero secretamente pensaba que era porque siendo una Gryffindor ella nunca se burlaría de él. Podían pasarse la noche entera hablando y riéndose de las cosas más tontas y conversando los temas más sensibles…pero de sólo pensar en tocar esa piel tan blanca y perderse en los ojos grises que la traspasaban sentía un frío temblor a lo largo de la espalda, y desechaba cualquier idea de esa clase, sin estar muy segura por qué. Con Harry nunca necesitó hablar para entenderse, les bastaba mirarse a los ojos para saber en que estaban pensando, y tocarse para sentirse seguros de nuevo. Estar abrazados en la sala común mientras veían a los demás reirse y hacer sus trastadas era suficiente para hacerlos felices.

La tina ya estaba llena con una espuma fragante a loto y burbujas irrompibles que sólo reventaban si se abría el grifo rompe-burbujas (duh!). A Ginny le encantaba jugar con ellas y morderlas para tratar de reventarlas aunque invariablemente terminase tosiendo jabón. Bajó un poco las luces, no fuera entrar Peeves justo en ese momento y se sacó la bata para hundirse en el agua tibia. Que delicia! Desenvolvió la cajita que llevaba envuelta en su toalla y sacó los chocolates rellenos con whisky de fuego que les había confiscado a unos chicos de primero.

-Disfrutandolo, querida?

Harry salió desde las duchas que quedaban al otro lado de la tina, vestido con su bata y con el pelo húmedo goteando todavía. Ginny sólo atinó a hundirse hasta la barbilla en el agua y a mirarlo furiosa.

-Oh, no hay nada que ya no haya visto, Ginny. Relájate, mal que mal, a eso viniste, no?

-Que estúpido eres, Harry. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Debí haber recordado que tienes la contraseña a este baño…o sea que lo primero que haré mañana será cambiarla.

El la miró, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, si te molesta tanto mi presencia, mejor me voy. Estoy muerto. Buenas noches, Ginny.

-Cómo? Ya te vas…?- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta. De repente le dieron ganas de tener a Harry metido en la tina con ella.

-Pues claro. O crees que solamente tú puedes escaparte? Quien sabe, quizas sea entretenido, como tú lo haces todo el tiempo…

-Harry, yo…lo siento mucho, pero no últimamente no sé que me pasa, y cuando te veo me siento muy inquieta.

-Me lo imagino, debes tener la conciencia muy sucia después de todo lo que debes haber hecho con Malfoy siendo aún mi novia, porque no te has dado la molestia de comunicarme que ahora estás con él.

-No… nunca….no!estás equivocado! Yo y Draco no hemos hecho nada! Sólo nos quedamos conversando!

-Sí claro, por eso te miraba con esos ojos de depredador esa vez en el patio, no? Si hasta vi que estaba un poquito demasiado feliz de verte.

Ginny se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, como buena Weasley que era.

-Vale, piensa lo que quieras, Harry. Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te sigo queriendo tanto como antes, aunque lo encuentres difícil de creer.- y le dio la espalda, haciendo como que jugaba con la espuma. Casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando sintió un leve movimiento en el agua atrás suyo, y una voz que le dijo al oído.

-No me sería tan difícil de creer, si me lo demostraras un poco más, Ginny.

Y sintió un beso ligero y amoroso en la nuca que le hizo dar un respingo, tan guardados tenía los recuerdos de la última vez que esos labios se habían posado ahí. Los labios siguieron resbalando a lo largo de su espalda hasta donde la espuma lo permitía mientras los dedos de Harry arañaban dulcemente la espalda bajo el agua y recorrían el camino hacia las piernas de Ginny. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un débil gemido de protesta ante la invasión de la que era víctima, murmurando algo de que los podían sorprender en aquella situación comprometedora.

-Tranquila- sopló él en su oído mientras mordisqueaba la suave piel del lóbulo- he revisado el mapa y están todos durmiendo…- las manos ahora masajeaban los muslos de Ginny y ella ya no supo qué objetar ante la avalancha de deliciosas sensaciones que la recorrían y hacían enrojecer sus mejillas. Dio vuelta la cara y atrapo la boca de harry con su lengua, deleitándose con ese sabor que tanto le gustaba, exigiéndole que continuara tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en su estómago para que la apretara fuerte contra él. Harry intentó darla vuelta, pero ella se negó.

-Así está bien, amor…sólo…tómame…ahora…-hundiendo una mano en el pelo húmedo de Harry, usó la otra para agarrar su trasero y empujarlo hacia ella, sintiendo por fin su congestionada masculinidad. Su respiración también se aceleró y cambió los sutiles besos por mordidas no tan delicadas en el cuello de Ginny mientras buscaba la entrada a su cuerpo; ella, apoyada contra la pared de la enorme bañera, ponía las manos de Harry sobre sus pechos mordiéndose un brazo a sí misma para ahogar los gemidos de ansiedad que le atravesaban el aliento y casi se arranco un pedazo de brazo cuando por fin Harry la penetro, primero suavemente para no hacerle daño, y luego aumentando la profundidad ante la insistencia de Ginny. Hacía tantos días que deseaba tenerla así, rendida en sus brazos y demostrándole que seguía siendo el único (porque definitivamente no se imaginaba a un rubio desabrido y estirado como Malfoy haciéndole lo que él le estaba haciendo en esos momentos) que agradeció infinitamente que ella se viniera primero para dejarle a él explotar dentro suyo, terminando ambos agitados y sudorosos entre los vapores y fragancias del agua. Ginny esperó que el corazón se calmara un poco antes de darse vuelta y rodear el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.

-Todavia usas la cadena?- preguntó ella al sentir algo helado contra su piel.

-Por supuesto, que creías? No me la saco ni para bañarme, como puedes ver- le dijo él juguetonamente.

-Perdóname por haber andado tan rara estos días…no sé qué me pasó.

-Tranquila, olvidémonos de eso, si? Pero no vuelvas a tratarme como si tuviera peste o algo así… sabes que te quiero como nunca había querido a nadie.

-Está bien. Y tú no me mires con esa cara de odio si ando con Draco, es sólo un amigo, y creo que yo soy la única amiga que tiene.

-Drakito tiene corazoncito? No me hagas reir, Ginny!-pero ante la cara que puso ella Harry no insistió, estaba demasiado contento de haberla recuperado y no quería alejarse de nuevo por culpa de Malfoy.- Bueno, bueno, si significa tanto para ti, lo tendré que aceptar!

De pronto la bata de Harry empezó a zumbar y a saltar en su lugar.

-Diablos! Alguien viene! Le puse una alarma contra intrusos al mapa, Lupin me ayudó…vamos, vístete!

Se vistieron apresuradamente, preguntándose si alguna vez tendrían algún encuentro calmado, apagaron las luces y Harry tomó el mapa.

-Son Snape y Draco- dijo Harry en voz baja cuando le echo un vistazo.

Por el pasillo se sentían unas voces conversando airadas. Al parecer, Malfoy no quería escuchar algo que le decía Snape, y por eso caminaba furiosamente, con su padrino pisándole los talones.

-Draco, escucha! Es un gran honor el que tienes de recibir esta misión!

-Pero a mi no me interesan los honores, padrino! Por qué no lo hace alguien más capacitado? Tiene decenas de personas que estarían felices de tomar mi lugar! Yo no pedí esto!-Ginny se asustó; la voz de Draco sonaba muy alterada, casi al borde del llanto, algo que no iba con su habitual tono arrastrado y frío.

-No, no lo pediste, pero se te fue concedido, y por Salazar que vas a estar a la altura de las circunstancias, Draco!

-Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Date cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir, estoy recién en mi sexto año, no tengo ni la mitad de los conocimientos que se necesitan para…!

-Todavía no es necesario que hagas nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es…mantenerte a salvo de cualquier daño, porque si eres requerido, no habrá forma de que te niegues.

Harry escuchaba atentamente tras la puerta entreabierta del baño con Ginny pegada a su espalda, que también atendía cada una de las palabras de Snape. Sin embargo, para Harry esa conversación sólo significaba una cosa: que Draco estaba recibiendo una misión muy importante del mismísimo Señor oscuro, y así se lo susurró a Ginny.

-Estás loco? Hasta cuando vas a achacarle a Draco todas las calamidades! El no tiene nada que ver con él, es más, siempre han intentado meterlo en el círculo del que no debe ser nombrado, pero él se ha negado siempre!

-Para de ver bondad no la hay, Ginny! Es hijo de un mortifago, heredero de una familia que ha estado en Slytherin por generaciones!-Harry susurró furioso a una incrédula Ginny, que lo observaba igualmente furibunda.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero creo conocer un poco más a Draco que tú, y sé que él no aceptaría…

Afuera la discusión entre Snape y Malfoy seguía, aunque ahora el chico se había detenido y miraba a su profesor con el pálido rostro sonrosado de rabia, y el pelo desordenado, como si se lo hubiera mesado en un acceso de desesperación.

-Draco, ya basta de niñerías. Te repito que por ahora no necesitas hacer nada. Pero no te quedes tan tranquilo, debes aplicarte y aprovechar estas nuevos poderes, o crees que tu súbita habilidad es espontánea? Oh, si- añadió malvadamente Snape ante la cara de sorpresa de Draco- tus poderes no son gratuitos…

-Pues entonces quédatelos!

-Shhhh… hay alguien ahí.

Harry y Ginny no alcanzaron a alejarse lo suficiente de la puerta cuando Snape apuntó su varita hacia el resquicio entreabierto y exclamó:

-Petrificus Totalus!-se acercó a la puerta seguido de un tembloroso Draco, que perdió los colores de la cara cuando los vio a ambos sonrojados y con el pelo mojado.

-Miren qué tenemos aquí, Potter, Weasley… Salieron a dar un pequeño paseo? Quizás el señor Potter necesitaba un ayudante para enjabonarse la espalda, y la señorita Weasley se ofreció de voluntaria?

Draco no dijo nada e intentó arreglarse mirando el suelo.

-Me encantará contarle al profesor Dumbledore el uso que le dan al baño de los prefectos. Draco, acompáñame.- y con un giro de la varita les devolvió el movimiento. Harry se apresuró en gritarle mientras se iban:

-Y a Dumbledore también le gustaría saber que misión tan terrible es la que le ha sido encomendada a Malfoy, para que ni siquiera una rata como él quiera cumplirla! Haciendo de recadero de Voldemort, profesor?

Apenas lo dijo, supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Snape se detuvo y se dio vuelta lentamente.

-Que dijiste, Potter? Me estás amenazando?

-No…señor. Sólo repito lo que escuché. Y créame que no es algo que vaya a guardarme en secreto.

-Creo que tienes demasiados beneficios, Potter, y de estar yo en el lugar del director, hace mucho tiempo que te habría enviado a Azkaban para que se te bajaran un poco los humos. No creas que porque tienes una cicatriz en la frente y una estúpida profecía que te indican como el elegido para combatir al señor oscuro debes tener alguna clase de trato especial.

-Pues yo no pedí estar en este lugar, y sin embargo lo acepto- espetó Harry, sin poder evitar mirar a Draco al decirlo.- Y no obtengo con ello ningún trato especial de nadie.

Snape soltó un bufido que quería decir "si claro, a Dumbledore sólo le falta ponerte una guardia imperial", pero no dijo nada más, y para alivio de Harry y de Ginny se alejó en la dirección opuesta del despacho del director después de echarles una mirada que prometía las mil penas del infierno. Malfoy seguía mirando al suelo y se veía sumamente nervioso.

-Draco…?Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny tocándole el brazo. El saltó como si lo hubieran pinchado y la encaró con una mirada de desprecio que hubiese puesto orgulloso a su padre.

-No me toques. Estoy bien. Sigan en lo suyo, yo me voy.

Y sin otra palabra, se alejó hacia las mazmorras.

La revista Corazón de Bruja no volvió a publicar ninguna nota sobre Hermione y Krum pero a falta de noticias de la prensa rosa Harry y Ron recibieron una larga carta de su amiga contándoles como era el método de enseñanza en Durmstrang, el funcionamiento de las tres bibliotecas que poseían, los ramos que enseñaban, y al final, en una letra pequeñisima, se leía:

"Viktor si esta comprometido, pero con una chica muggle de una familia noble búlgara, y de hecho estamos los tres invitados.

Ron, te quiero y te echo de menos."

Al leer estas líneas Ron se atragantó con su cereal (la lechuza había llegado un viernes en la mañana durante el desayuno). Harry sólo se rió ante en apuro en el que se encontraba su amigo; ahora tendría que inventarle una excusa a su pseudo novia, Onice, y rogar para que ella y su séquito de amigas no le echaran una maldición por los pasillos.

La mesa de los profesores estaba extrañamente vacía con la ausencia de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape. Por lo que el director le había dicho a Harry la noche anterior en su última reunión, ellos tres, como miembros de la Orden del Fénix, habían partido en busca del resto de los Horcruxes que habían logrado identificar: el espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Fawkes todavía descansaba en forma de polluelo pues se recuperaba muy lentamente del daño que sufrió cuando le fue removida la magia negra que contenía parte del alma de Voldemort. Todavía les faltaba un trozo, sin embargo, del cual no tenían ninguna clase de pista, lo que traía a Dumbledore muy preocupado.

-Quien lo diría, no, Harry?-preguntó Ron cuando logró tragar sus cereales.- Queda poco quizás para tu enfrentamiento con el que no debe ser nombrado – ahora fue Harry quien se atoró con su desayuno; era ese precisamente el momento para sacar el tema?- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo estaré ahí para lo que pueda ayudar, amigo. Aunque sea para entretener a un mortifago mientras tú…er… haces lo tuyo.

-Ejem…gracias, compañero- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que se esfumó cuando vio entrar a Malfoy al comedor, más pálido que de costumbre y con una mirada particularmente desagradable en su rostro, y creyó vislumbrar a Ginny observándolo también desde el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; una punzada de celos ya familiar le pinchó el estómago.

-Como van las cosas con Ginny?- preguntó Ron, aparentemente indiferente.

-Bastante bien…la quiero cada día más, pero… siento que ella no está enteramente conmigo… es como si su mente vagara por otras partes cuando está conmigo.

-Uf. Las hormonas cambian mucho a las chicas. Mira a Onice. Cuando recién empecé a salir con ella no quería quedarse a solas conmigo porque decía que una buena musulmana no debía esparcir la corrupción sobre la tierra o algo así, y ahora trata de encerrarme tras los tapices para hacer quizás qué cosas… la adolescencia es lo peor que puede pasarle a una chica.

Divertido como estaba con las meditaciones de su amigo, Harry no notó que Ginny se levantaba sigilosamente y salía haciéndole una seña a Draco para que la siguiera. Sólo una persona notó ese gesto, y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

La campana para entrar a clases sonó poco después y los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la sala de Historia de la Magia, un ramo que tuvieron que decidieron continuar porque aún no habían decidido que querían hacer con su futuro, si es que había algún futuro para ellos. Molly Weasley ya había mencionado que sería bueno que los chicos recibiesen clases especiales de defensa y ataque mágicos lo antes posible, aunque se oponía a la idea de Lupin de sacar a Harry del colegio el año siguiente para que se dedicara a un arduo entrenamiento. A Harry se le retorcía el estómago de sólo pensar en la batalla que debía enfrentar contra Voldemort, si bien tenía asumido que debía hacerlo y deseaba hacerlo para así poder vengar a sus padres; no compartía este pensamiento más que con Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Ginny llegaba atrasada al aula de adivinación y se sentó junto a Luna, quien para variar miraba extasiada a la profesora Trelawney y le comento a Ginny la enorme cantidad de Caballitos de Hays que debía haber consumido cuando joven para tener tamaña miopía. Su amiga sólo asintió, ausente a las barbaridades que hablaba la rubia, todavía pensando en la conversacion que habia tenido con su amigo unos momentos antes. Le costo convencerlo de lo mucho que le importaba su amistad y su confianza, pero ademas de eso Draco parecia preocupado por otra cosa que no le conto, ni siquiera bajo la amenaza de veritaserum.

-Ginny, estas bien? Te ves un poco pálida…muchas juntas con Malfoy, parece- dijo Luna con una risita tonta.

-Sshhhh!Luna, habla más bajo, no ves que todas estas chicas andan loquitas por Harry y no van a dejar pasar ninguna chance para separarnos?

-Pero tú y Harry se quieren, dudo que puedan separarlos.

-Si, eso es cierto…- murmuró Ginny mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que intentó frenar pasándose la manga por la cara.

-Pero también tú y Malfoy se quieren mucho, no es verdad?-La colorina la miró espantada.- Ay, vamos, no estoy tan loca como parezco. He visto como se miran y veo que sufren por no poder estar juntos… sabes? Me da mucha pena que tu problema no tenga una solución fácil…pero quizás deberías hablar con Harry y decirle que no puedes decidirte por uno solo y…

-y qué? Pedirle que seamos un trio?

-Por qué no? En el mundo árabe es bastante común, por lo que me han contado las niñas marroquíes… aunque claro, es al revés, es el hombre quien tiene varias esposas- terminó Luna, riéndose.

-Por qué no se podrán mezclar los dos? Los dos me dan cosas tan lindas, y los dos necesitan tanto cariño…

-Mmm. Vivimos en un mundo mágico pero creo que eso sí que no se puede hacer. Aunque quizás Hermione Granger podría.

La clase de adivinación terminó por fin y las chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca para escapar del frío y terminar apuradas la tarea de su próxima clase. Una vez allí se sentaron y comenzaron su trabajo bajo la atenta y maliciosa mirada de una chica de pelo negro y corto.

-Pronto, muy pronto, Millicent… Esa Weasley va a ser la perdición de Potter, y entonces la tarea del señor oscuro será mucho más fácil. Menos mal que no tuve que mezclarme con ese cara rajada para cumplir la misión que me encomendó mi madre.

-Si, te salvaste por un pelo. Potter no está mal, lástima que haya decidido pasarse al bando de los perdedores en primer año, habría hecho un muy buen papel de nuestro lado.

-Pero no lo fue, y ahora sólo nos queda tratar de debilitarlo por todos los medios que podamos. Lo único que no me gusta es ver a Draco mezclado con esa traidora. Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Y si no la hay, Pansy, siempre existe la magia, quédate tranquila.- Millicent suspiró, moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Ginny y a Luna concentradas sobre su pergamino.- Malfoy tiene mucha suerte de contar con amigas como nosotras.

-Que vas a hacer para Navidad, Millicent?te quedas aquí o vas a tu casa?

-Voy a mi casa, mis padres quieren tenerme lo más lejos posible de la escoria que abunda en esta escuela.

-Puedo ir a pasar la navidad contigo? No me apetece mucho partir a mi casa. Mamá está de lo más extraña, pasa encerrada en su laboratorio, hablando sola y revolviendo su pensadero como una vieja bruja. Ni siquiera me deja verlo para entretenerme, me mantiene lejos de todo lo que hace y no me cuenta sus planes. Lo único que tengo claro es que quiere ver al Señor Oscuro en el poder a toda costa.

-A tu madre le falta un marido... que raro que no haya vuelto a casarse desde que murió tu padre, siendo bonita como es.

-Bonita si, pero loca como ella sola. Mal que mal, mi padre fue el único hombre que tuvo, por lo que me ha contado, y él murió al mes después de su matrimonio. Debe ser difícil encontrar un buen partido entre los sangre pura.

-Me imagino. Menos mal que a mi ya me comprometieron con Goyle.

-Agh! No sé como puedes estar tan tranquila con esa perspectiva de futuro! Yo tampoco quiero mezclar mi sangre, pero también tengo estómago, y no soportaría casarme con un troll como Goyle.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, o no te invito a pasar la navidad conmigo- dijo Millicent empezando a enojarse.

-No! Retiro lo dicho. Dejame ir contigo. Así planeamos que hacer con esa asquerosa pelirroja.

-Vale, vale. Mandale una lechuza a tu madre y dile que te vas conmigo. 


	5. Sweet Harmony

La navidad llego y con ella el expreso de Hogwarts que se llevaria a los alumnos a sus casas. Ron decidió irse a la madriguera para poder dejar a Harry a solas con Ginny, aunque ninguno de ellos sospechaba que Draco también había decidido quedarse. Ron andaba exultante por la vida porque sabía que a la vuelta de las fiestas encontraría a Hermione en el colegio y podrían tener la conversación que ambos habían soñado hacía años. Onice se portó muy bien cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron ya no deseaba estar con ella, de hecho, andaba de lo mas amiga de Bill cuando se enteró de que su hermano Charlie trabajaba al cuidado de dragones porque esa era la carrera que ella pensaba seguir en cuanto saliera de las clases; al parecer estaba pensando con la linda cabecita arabe que tenía y estaba poniendole prioridad a su futuro antes que a su corazón.

En el castillo sólo quedaron algunos profesores que no tenían gran apego por las normas: la profesora Vector vivía encerrada en su despacho trabajando en su Aritmancia, La profesora Sprout en los invernaderos intentaba mezclar plantas peligrosas para tener mas material que mostrarle a sus alumnos, y los demás profesores se entretenían con las travesuras de los alumnos, así que esa semana sería relajada y llena de libertad para disfrutar del inmenso castillo. Sólo Filch se preocupaba de buscar alumnos en falta para poder castigarlos, pero desde que la sra. Norris había caído enferma se preocupaba poco y nada de mantener el orden en el colegio.

Harry recorría los terrenos del colegio buscando a Ginny, añorando la sonrisa de su pelirroja favorita, como solía llamarle. Ella también había podido quedarse luego de convencer a su madre que necesitaba esos días de tranquilidad para estudiar para sus NEWTs. Sin embargo, no la había encontrado ni en la sala común de Gryffindor ni en la biblioteca, y estaba empezando a preguntarse donde (y con quien) se había metido, hasta que escuchó una clara carcajada cerca del lago. Se acercó y encontró a Ginny sentada sobre la hierba con la cabeza de un relajado Draco apoyada en su regazo.

-Pero cual es el problema? No entiendo! Mal que mal el tonto de tu hermano está entrenando para cuando llegue Granger!-decía Draco mientras se tapaba la cara para protegerse de los pequeños golpes que le daba Ginny.-Acaso no quieres que la deje satisfecha? O solamente tú puedes…?

-Cállate, Malfoy! – exclamó Ginny muerta de la risa.- Cuida tus palabras o me voy a ver en la obligación de encerrarte en la cabaña de Hagrid de nuevo!

-Oh. Así que también usas la cabaña de Hagrid para tus aventuras, Ginny? De hecho, es un lugar que nunca he usado- dijo Harry acercándose por atrás a los chicos. Draco se enderezó inmediatamente, pero con una cara de lo más normal, que no denotaba el conocido desprecio que le prodigaba a Harry.

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Potter. No es lo que te imaginas.

-Ah, no? Y se supone que debería confiar en tu palabra?

-En la de Draco quizás no, pero en la mía sí- interrumpió Ginny visiblemente molesta.- Y yo te aseguro que Draco y yo no hemos hecho nada que te perjudique.

Harry los observó por unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Hace unos segundos eran la viva imagen de una pareja enamorada y se veían hasta bien juntos… "pero en que demonios estoy pensando? Ella es mi novia y él es solo un amigo… quizás debería hacer un esfuerzo y…"

-Te sientas con nosotros, Potter? O te vas a quedar ahí mirándonos con la boca abierta?

Tanto Ginny como Harry se quedaron mirando horrorizados a Draco, pero Harry se horrorizó más de sí mismo cuando se sentó al lado de ellos, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo.

-No sabía que también te quedabas aquí, Malfoy. Qué pasó? Papi y mami están muy ocupados persiguiendo muggles como para preocuparse de ti en navidad?

-Oh, no, Potter… de hecho, papi y mami salieron de vacaciones a Francia con sus amigos y yo decidí quedarme aquí, no me atrae la idea de visitar a los socios de mis padres allá. Claro que dudo que sepas lo que es eso, dado que tu no tienes papi ni mami con quienes salir.

-Draco!

-No, Ginny, está bien. Déjalo que se exprese, mal que mal, tendré que acostumbrarme a su presencia si es verdad que son amigos. Los amigos de mi novia son mis amigos, aunque no te guste, Malfoy, así que tu también deberias ser un poco más educado y comportarte.

-Tú me vas a dar clases de comportamiento, Potter? El chico que hasta hace unos meses usaba cada rincón del castillo para…?

-Draco, cállate! Cállate!- gritó Ginny enojada. No se dio cuenta de que Harry reía muy entretenido.

-Oh! Bueno, sí, ese es mi pasado, pero ahora que tengo a Ginny – y la abrazó, dandole un beso en la mejilla- no tengo que recurrir a tonteras como esa para sentirme bien. Mi niña ha cambiado todo eso y ahora soy un hombre totalmente nuevo.

Draco sonrió de una manera casi dulce observando a Ginny, y dijo:

-Sí, bueno, Ginevra tiene ese efecto.

El rostro de ella se puso de todos los colores. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy…lanzándole cumplidos… sin sacarse la cabeza de un mordisco? Qué mundo paralelo era ese? Sería un milagro de navidad? Estaba tan sorprendida que no notó en qué momento los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre Quidditch, el tema favorito de ambos, y después la conversación giró sobre la escoba de Harry.

-Todavía no la pruebo, mi padre se niega a comprarme una.

-La quieres probar? Digo, aprovechando que hoy no hay tormenta, es un día ideal para volar.

Era cierto. Todavía quedaba nieve de la última tormenta, pero se estaba derritiendo rápidamente con el sol que había emergido entre las nubes y que brillaba ese frío día. Antes de que Ginny pudiese reaccionar, Draco y Harry se levantaron, sacudiéndose la nieve que se había quedado pegada sobre sus chaquetas, y le tendieron una mano cada uno para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vienes, supongo, no es así, mi amor?

-Si, Ginny, vamos, así aprovechamos de practicar un poco, hace tiempo que no vuelas – y agregó dirigiéndose a Harry:- me tiene aburrido, todo el día se queja de lo mucho que echa de menos volar.

-Siii! Es terrible…

El resto del día pasó como un sueño. Volaron juntos en el estadio, almorzaron como viejos amigos, jugaron ajedrez mágico en la tarde (juego en el que Malfoy era pésimo) y para la noche, Draco los invitó a las mazmorras a tomar un whisky de fuego aprovechando la escasa vigilancia que había en el castillo. Harry aceptó y se ofreció para ir a buscar dulces a Honeydukes.

-Esperenme en la sala de Gryffindor, yo no me demoro nada- dijo mientras se alejaba con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador en la mano.

Draco miró a Ginny con un brillo diferente, aunque un poco triste, en los ojos. Ella sólo atinó a sonreírle sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Y, Ginny? Estás contenta? Debo admitir que Potter puede ser bastante agradable para un Gryffindor.

-Oye! Yo también soy Gryffindor!

-Por eso lo digo- dijo él y sin previo avisó le plantó un beso en la mejilla para luego salir caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Me van a volver loca! –le gritó Ginny al rubio que se alejaba silbando, y salió corriendo tras de él. Cuando se acercó vio que Draco rehuía su mirada.

-Qué raro es todo esto, Ginny. Es como un sueño. Pero lo más raro de todo es que no es como mi padre me lo habría descrito. Siempre me dijo que debía juntarme con gente e mi clase, personas cultas y con poder que me pudieran ayudar a llegar lo más alto posible. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, con dos personas que no tienen nada que ver con mi mundo, y soy feliz. Por primera vez veo de todo lo que me había estado perdiendo y me siento más liviano, con menos preocupaciones…

-Qué preocupaciones? Que pasa? Te puedo ayudar en algo? Me gustaría serte útil.

-Pero no puedes ayudarme, son cosas de familia. Lo único que tengo claro es que estoy feliz de haberme quedado aquí, contigo, y bueno, con mi nuevo amigo Harry Potter- dijo Draco desternillándose de la risa.

Siguieron caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor en silencio, mientras Ginny pensaba en lo raro que había estado Draco desde ese día en que lo encontraron discutiendo con Snape. Estaba apagado, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando para sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque a veces Ginny lo encontraba mirándola con una mirada triste, como desesperanzada. Hacía días que no lo veía reirse como esa tarde y estaba muy satisfecha de tener a los dos hombres que amaba juntos y felices, aunque fuera por un día.

-Hola? Tierra a Ginny! Cuál es la contraseña?

-Oh, si! Berlin es un pastel- dijo Ginny.

La sala común estaba vacía y se acomodaron en un sillón para jugar una partida de Snap explosivo mientras esperaban a Harry, que llegó una hora después cargado de dulces, brujas fritas y cerveza de manteca.

En las mazmorras tampoco había nadie. "Los dos Slytherin que se quedaron son novios y deben estar en la sala del requerimiento… a falta de un lugar más privado…" Se sentaron frente al fuego y sobre una mullida alfombra blanca que se extendía sobre el suelo de piedra. Sacaron sus provisiones y comenzaron a tomar cortos de whisky. Ginny nunca había tomado, lo que les causó mucha gracia a los chicos.

-Iuuu! Se supone que esto es rico? Me estoy quemando!- dijo al probar el primer corto.

-Agh, por lo menos ya no me quema- comentó con el segundo.

-Dale, por que no buscamos vasos más grandes?-preguntó con el tercero.

-Uhhh! No sean niñitas, uds no han tomado nada!- exclamó con el cuarto.

-E E E E !- canturreó con el quinto, ya bastante achispada, obligando a los otros dos a tomar de la botella. Draco se moría de risa con las caras que ponían los dos, pues Harry tendría mucha experiencia pero seguía poniendo caras cuando tomaba algo más fuerte que una cerveza de manteca. En cambio, él estaba acostumbrado a tomarla porque su padre lo obligaba durante las largas conversaciones que mantenían cuando visitaba Malfoy Manor.

-Draco, no pensé que fueras tan buena leche- decía Harry abrazando a un estupefacto Malfoy.

-Juajuajuaaaa ahora somos todos amiguis… salud por eso!- exclamó Ginny con una cerveza de manteca en una mano y con una bruja frita en la otra.- Uf, qué calor, permisoooo me voy a sacar el polerón- dijo, sacándose el pesado polerón y quedando con un femenino y delicado top negro.

-Mi color favorito, que guapa te ves!- dijo Draco alzando su vaso.

-Por la chica más linda de Hogwarts- dijo Harry y se acercó a besarla, demorándose más de lo normal en el beso mientras saboreaba el rastro de whisky en los labios de su novia. Draco los miró un poco incómodo.

-ya, ya, ya, suficiente! No cuenten oro frente a los pobres, no tienen ni un respeto…

Pero Ginny se separó de Harry y se acercó a Draco, deteniéndose a centímetros de su boca.

-Siii? Eso se puede remediar fácilmente, Malfoy. Sólo dilo.

-De…decir qué, exactamente?

-Uf, Malfoy, habrías hecho un pésimo pimp- dijo Harry sin prestarles mucha atención mientras empinaba por enésima vez la botella, que gracias a un hechizo se llenaba sola.- Esta tontera no se acaba nunca!- agregó, y tomó un largo trago, después del cual se echó de espaldas sobre la alfombra y se quedó inmóvil.

-Draco… no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer esto…-y agregó susurrándole al oído, de manera que sólo él pudiera oirla.- Y el whisky me da la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

El no supo muy bien qué hacer, pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada, porque Ginny puso suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, apenas dejándolo sentir su humedad, mientras con una mano desordenaba la suave cabellera del chico. El nunca había besado así a una chica; no sólo había deseo en aquel ligero beso, sino que también había una ternura dulce y lánguida, como si fuera algo que ambos deseaban hacer hacía mucho tiempo y que no deseaban ver roto por nada del mundo. De a poco sus lenguas fueron perdiendo la timidez inicial y se encontraron, haciendo el beso un poco más urgente. Harry no daba signos de vida a sus espaldas.

-Ginny, te quiero- dijo Draco casi sin aliento. Nunca se imaginó que algo tan simple como un beso pudiera arrancarle las palabras que nunca le había dicho a nadie. Ella se separó unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero… y ahora quiero demostrarte cuánto.

Acto seguido se sentó sobre él para tomarle la cara con las manos y seguir besándolo, cada vez más ávida, dejando sus manos recorrer el pecho del rubio, que tenía la cara encendida de un vivo rubor y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ginny se deshizo del polerón de Malfoy abriendo el cierre lentamente y deslizando la tela por los hombros del chico para después meter las manos bajo la camisa gris que llevaba puesta y deleitarse con la suave piel que ocultaba. La respiración de Draco se hizo más agitada y decidió atacar el blanco cuello de Ginny con pequeños besos que fueron mutando en leves mordiscos que dejaban una marca rosada en la piel tibia de la chica.

-Qué demonios…pasa aquí?- dijo una voz arrastrada. Era Harry que había logrado desafiar al mareo y se había incorporado sobre un brazo. Los otros se detuvieron en seco y lo quedaron mirando horrorizados. El se acercó y besó a su novia como si nada hubiera pasado.-Supongo que para mí también hay un poquito de amor, no?

-Por supuesto, mi amor.. te sientes bien? No prefieres que te vaya a acostar?

-Cómo? Supongo que no me vas a hacer dormir solo en esa torre oscura y fría! No! Yo quiero ir contigo!

Draco todavía estaba ruborizado y estaba empezando a marearse, aunque era lejos el más sobrio de los tres.

-Está bien, Potter. Creo que todos tuvimos…er… suficiente por hoy. Ginny, por favor, llévatelo a dormir, no tengo ganas de levantarme mañana a limpiar vómito Gryffindor.

-No quieres que vuelva?-pregunto Ginny esperanzada, se sentía rara, casi como afiebrada, y el culpable de todo eso estaba ahí parado echándola prácticamente y negándole cualquier posibilidad de continuación.

-No, creo que será mejor si conversamos mañana. Por ahora Potter está a punto de quedarse dormido en la alfombra, cuando lo acuestes acuérdate de anclarlo para que la pieza no le de vueltas.- "por lo menos no van a poder hacer nada con Potter en este estado" pensó Draco amargamente; él también hubiera deseado continuar con lo que había quedado a medio camino, pero no con Harry Potter dormido al lado. Ginny pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque dijo con una sonrisa levemente cruel:

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, le voy a dar a Harry un reconstituyente que le encargué a Fred y George, ya sabes, cura la borrachera y da fuerzas para seguir toda la noche… bueno- dijo apuntando con su varita a Harry que había caído dormido nuevamente mientras conversaban- Movilicorpus! Buenas noches, Draco.

Ginny llevó a Harry distraída por los pasillos del castillo que estaban en un silencio apenas roto por el silbido del viento afuera. Aún sentía el cosquilleo en los labios donde Draco la había besado tan dulcemente… Su distracción le costó más de un cabezazo a Harry que se golpeó con una armadura y el borde de la entrada de la sala común.

-Me duele la cabeza…- gimió Harry como un niño pequeño, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Ginny sentada frente a la ventana.

-Espera a que la poción haga efecto, Harry. Es milagrosa, o por lo menos eso dice la etiqueta, y mis hermanos no venderían nada con publicidad falsa.

-Si, necesito un milagro ahora ya, porque no pienses que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de hacerte mía toda la noche- murmuró Harry como quien comenta el tiempo.- Ayayay, mi cabecitaaa…

Ella le acarició la revuelta cabellera mientras pensaba lo guapo que era su novio, con sus ojos intensamente verdes y esa piel tan pálida, muy british, como decían las niñas de las escuelas extranjeras cuando lo veían pasar. Sabía que su chico era deseado por la mitad femenina del colegio, pero eso no le provocaba la menor inseguridad; si Harry estaba con ella era porque la había elegido. Besó su cicatriz para luego bajar hasta su cuello, que bajo la luz azul de la noche se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Lo besó hambrienta, sintiéndose culpable por besarlo pensando todavía en Draco, y decidió concentrarse sobre ese chico maravilloso que todavía no reaccionaba muy bien.

-Que mal comportamiento ha tenido, sr. Potter. Me deja muy decepcionada, me esperaba una conducta ejemplar de usted.-dijo y sin más preámbulo le sacó de un tirón la camiseta que llevaba puesta para devorar su torso y concentrarse en el caminito que nacía en su ombligo. Sonrió complacida al sentir la rápida respuesta de su novio bajo el pantalón y lo siguió torturando, acariciándolo sobre la tela del jean.

-Me parece que ya no estás tan mal como hasta hace unos instantes, no?

-Mal? Te parece que me siento mal?-dijo de improviso él animándola a seguir hacia abajo mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre del pantalón. Ginny no necesitó una invitación y apenas tuvo a la vista la dura erección de Harry se la tragó entera recorriéndola con la lengua en una caricia que el no pudo soportar mucho rato. Tomándola por los hombros la levantó y desgarró el pequeño top negro para poder besar los pechos de Ginny a su antojo.

-Esta sí es la conducta ejemplar que espera, srita. Prefecta?

-mmm…si, esta es la conducta que espero de todos mis compañeros.

-De todos?-preguntó Harry dándole un mordisco al pezón de Ginny, quien llegó a saltar de la sorpresa y el placer.- Voy a convertirme en tu compañero favorito, entonces.

Esa noche tuvieron que lanzar un hechizo silenciador a la puerta de la pieza de Ginny para que los compañeros de Gryffindor que se habían quedado no pudieran escuchar los gritos que salian de la habitación, mientras en otra parte del castillo un chico rubio golpeaba con rabia la pared de la suya.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con una leve pero persistente nieve. Draco se despertó tarde y en la soledad de su cama recordó la noche anterior. Su sangre empezó a hervir ante la impotencia de no saber en que demonios pensaba Ginny. Que habia pretendido la noche anterior incitandolo asi? Por poco habia cedido a la tentacion de tenerla junto a el y poder por fin sentirla de la manera mas intima, como en sus sueños…pero la presencia del Gryffindor lo contuvo. El solo pensamiento de involucrar a Ginny en una historia como la suya, oscura y fría, y exponerla al peligro que su padrino le había insinuado le ponia loss pelos de punta. Todavia no tenia claro cual seria la famosa mision, ni cuando tendria que cumplirla, así que prefería abstenerse y cuidar a Ginny de lejos.

Se levantó para caminar hacia la ventana poniendose la bata sobre el delgado pijama. Esa mañana era navidad, pero lo que para otros significaba alegria y descanso, para el eran solo malos recuerdos. Las navidades en Malfoy Manor solían ser bastante solitarias pese a la cantidad de gente que solia visitar a la familia Malfoy durante esa fecha; por lo general se trataba de los amigos mortifagos de su padre y sus hijos, pequeñas y malvadas criaturas que gozaban planeando las mas terribles bromas, ojala involucrando la magia negra que sus padres les habian enseñado desde pequeños. Draco no podía disfrutar mucho, se sentía extraño haciendo esas cosas, aunque por su propio bien disimulaba y se unia al grupo para que su padre no tuviera que preguntarle por que no disfrutaba con la cruedad de los otros niños. A veces, las travesuras mas inocentes conseguian divertirlo y se reia un buen rato, pero esas eran contadas ocasiones, cuando lograba que el grupo hiciera lo que el queria.

A los pies de la cama encontro cuatro regalos, muchos menos de los que encontraba habitualmente. Supuso que se deberia al viaje que sus padres estaban haciendo por Francia y se acercó a abrirlos. El primero era de su padrino y era una minuscula botella de vidrio con un liquido negro. "Felix Drame" penó Draco reconociendol instantaneamente y sonriendo ante el retorcido gusto de su padrino. El segundo paquete contenia una pequeña esfera cuidadosamente envuelta y una carta de su madre.

"Feliz navidad, hijo querido... espero que no te enojes por la falta de regalos, tu padre y yo los llevamos con nosotros y te los entregaremos cuando llegues a casa. Sin embargo te envio un pequeño adelanto que quizas te sea util: es una esfera de adevertencia que te avisa cuando tus amigos o seres queridos corren peligro."

-Espero no ver nada dentro de ella- murmuro Draco aunque encontro el regalo sumamente util.

El tercer paquete era otro frasco, esta vez con tres redondas pidoras azules, y una nota escrita por la mano de Ginny:

"Draco, este regalo que te hago es una novedad que muy pronto encontraras en la tienda de mis hermanos. Estas pastillas son pocion multijugos concentrada y mejorada; si quieres convertirte en alguien, solo tienes que tomar una y concentrarte en la persona en la que te quieres convertir."

El cuarto regalo lo intrigo no tanto por la pesima envoltura que presentaba, sino que por el zumbido que provenía de el. Lo abrio y encontro una caja con una snitch dentro. No traia ninguna nota, pero el mensaje era claro: "a ver si practicando con esta snitch logras verla durante los partidos", como varias veces le escucho decir a Potter la tarde anterior.

En la pieza de cierta chica Gryffindor la navidad habia llegado tambien, peronadie abria regalos. Harry había despertado por culpa del dolor de cabeza que empezaba a martillar su cabeza, pero Ginny no tenia niguna intención de abrir un ojo siquiera.

-Ginny, despierta! Es navidad!

Ella murmuro algo que sonaba como "pudrete, potter".

-Ah, si? Ok- el moreno se metio bajo las sabanas y empezo algo que logro hacer saltar a su novia.

-Harryyyy! Sueñooo!

-Anoche no te quejaste tanto...

-porque anoche no habia tenido tanta accion y debo preservar mi integridad fisica si quiero volver a montar una escoba.

-Arriba, vamos a la sala comun!

Abajo estaban las dos chicas que se habian quedado para navidad, Amelia Williby y Onice Embur. Ambas ya habian empezado a abrir los regalos.

-Oh, harry, gracias!- Ginny se encontro con el set de maquillaje que le habia regalado Harry, que contenia todo lo necesario para convertirse en una diva.

-Gracias a ti, amor- respondió el admirando los guantes potencia-hechizos que había recibido de su parte.

-Que bueno que te gustaron... oh, que lindo!- un hurón en miniatura había salido de una caja y se habia subido al hombro de Ginny. La nota que lo acompañaba explicaba que era:

"Ginny, probablemente no sepas que es esto porque es lo ultimo en tecnomagia, asi que te lo explicare: este hurón es un persocon, una especie de robot que te permite hablar con quien tenga otro, buscar información tanto en el internet muggle como en el magico y usarlo como agenda, entre otras cosas. Se recarga con tu propia magia asi que no requiere cables ni nada. Es un invento nuevo que desarrolló el ministerio basado en los computadores muggles, yo tengo uno que tiene forma de anillo."

Nadie entendía mucho esa explicación y se encontraban jugando con el pequeño hurón cuando de pronto este se quedo quieto y lanzo un timbre por el hocico.

-Que hago? Que hago ahora?- pregunto Ginny.

-Tomalo!- dijo Onice sorprendida. No se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer.

-Hola? Hola, Ginny?

-Draco?

-Feliz navidad! Me preguntaba si ya habias abierto mi regalo- dijo Draco alegremente.- Oye, que t eparece si nos juntamos mas tarde?

Ginny miro a Harry que no parecia muy contento, ni por el costoso regalo que le habia hecho el slytherin a su novia ni por la invitacion que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo penso que si Malfoy iba a estar en la vida de su novia (y asi lo indicaban todos los signos) lo mejor seria que empezase a aceptarlo.

-Anda- le dijo resignado.- Yo y las chicas queremos ir a cazar a los Huffys que se quedaron, asi que no hay problema.

-Genial, nos vemos a las 4 en el vestibulo?- pregunto Draco.

-Vale. Nos vemos, Draco. Adios.

Al rato después Harry, Amelia y Onice salieron listos y bien abrigados para su aventura dejando a Ginny leyendo el manual de su persocon.. Ginny salió al rato después y esperó a Draco en el lugar acordado, pero en su lugar se acercó un acezante Harry.

-Harry? Que haces aca? Que paso con la caza?

-Cambie de lugar con Draco, le entusiasmó la idea de ir a por los Huffepluffs y yo tenia ganas de estar contigo- le dijo Harry besándola alegremente.

-Seguro? Creo que mejor lo llamo a su persocon...

-NO! Es decir, parece que no lo andaba trayendo consigo- respondió él rapidamente.- O que, prefieres estar con el?

-Ay, Harry, qué celoso eres... bueno, está bien, qué quieres hacer entonces?

-Vamos a caminar? La nieve ya paró y estoy aburrido de estar en el castillo.

-Vamos entonces.

Harry andaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, se detenia a cada rato para besarla y abrazarla, al parecer contentísimo de haber decidido estar con ella, como si no la hubiera visto en una semana, y Ginny aprovechaba cada instante de la nueva faceta del moreno. Finalmente llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque donde se encontraron con una tienda levantada por arte de magia con el interior lleno de mantas, mullidos almohadones, dos cervezas de manteca y un gran lote de ranas de chocolate.

-Harry! En que momento hiciste esto?

-Eeeste... Dobby?

-Que lindo eres- lo besó emocionada empujándolo al interior y derribándolo sobre los cojines, de pronto le había entrado un deseo incontrolable de comerse a besos a ese chico que era capaz de entregarle tantos momentos bonitos y amarla como la amaba.

-Ginny...- alcanzo a decir el antes de caer de espaldas, los besos de Ginny le estaban haciendo ver estrellas, nunca había besado asi a nadie, todas habían sido aventuras pasajeras que ni siquiera valia la pena recordar, no cuando tenia a esa chica que parecía querer tocarle el alma con los labios. Sin embargo en esa ocasión el era quien deseaba llevar el mando y lograr que ella se relajase y lo dejara hacerla tocar el cielo, su cielo. La dio vuelta para quedar el arriba y poso sus labios dulcemente sobre su frente y sus mejillas para detenerse en los ansiosos labios que lo esperaban. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer delicadamente todo el cuerpo de Ginny que gemía extasiada; Harry no era precisamente el tipo de chico que se detiene en contemplaciones. Ahora se ocupaba de desabrochar la blusa y llegar a los delicados pechos que se le ofrecían y los tomó con las manos, acariciándolos antes de besarlos lujuriosa y lentamente mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la alborotada cabellera negra.

-Por favor... hazlo ahora, quiero tenerte ahora mismo, amor- gimió entrecortadamente la pelirroja tomando la cara de Harry y subiéndola hasta sus labios; una de sus manos bajó para liberarlo de sus pantalones.

-Ginny...no te...imaginas cuanto te quiero...- murmuro el desabrochándole el pantalón y lanzándolos lejos para por fin poder unir su piel a esa otra tan ansiada. Por fin sus cuerpos se encontraron y no soportaron más la espera; el penetro en ella arrancándole un pequeño grito de placer, y siguió embistiendo una y otra vez, cada vez mas fuerte, sin dejar de mirarla y disfrutar viéndola quedarse muda, sobrepasada por las deliciosas sensaciones que la invadían bajo sus manos. Por fin la sintió llamando su nombre y quedarse quieta un instante perdida en sus ojos, dándole a él la libertad de dejarse llevar también y alcanzar una cumbre que nunca antes habia conocido.

Se quedaron quietos y sudorosos, todavía reponiéndose del breve pero intenso encuentro.

-Draco?

-Si?- apenas lo dijo se dio cuenta de su error.

-No era necesario que hicieras esto- le dijo Ginny revolviendo el pelo de el.

-N...no?

-No... pero yo sé que no había otra forma de lograr que te relajaras... y a mi no me importa, porque es tu alma la que acabo de conocer, y créeme que solo has logrado que te quiera aún más con esta pequeña travesura.

-Qué es esto?- exclamó una voz fría y grave tras ellos.- La chica Weasley y el-joven-que-vivió?


End file.
